Una pelea más
by drake dark
Summary: Después de tres años las chicas regresan a Céfiro con la esperanza de estar a lado de sus amores.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO #1.- OTRA VEZ DE REGRESO.**

Tres años después…

Era un hermoso día en la torre de Tokio tres chicas se reunían para recordar viejos momentos.

LUCY: Hola chicas.

ANAÏS: Hola cuanto tiempo sin vernos?

MARINA: Hola Anaís, Lucy pero como han cambiado.

LUCY: Tu también Marina has cambiado mucho.

MARINA: Si, parece que Paris me sentó bien.

ANAIS: Vaya hace dos años que no veníamos a este lugar, me trae buenos recuerdos.

MARINA: Si, como me gustaría regresar.

LUCY: Y por que no lo intentamos?

MARINA: Pero Lucy, hace dos años lo intentamos y no lo logramos, no quiero volver a ilusionarme.

ANAIS: Marina tiene razón, pero por otro lado nada nos cuesta intentar.

LUCY: Si tal vez esta vez sea diferente.-dijo la pelirroja evidentemente emocionada.

ANAIS: Eso espero.-no quería sonar pesimista, peor tampoco quería emocionarse mucho, no soportaría la decepción de no poder ir.

MARINA: Pues no lo se.

LUCY: vamos Marina no lo podemos hacer sin ti.

MARINA: Pero… -dudo un poco, hasta que en su mente se formo la imagen del hechicero de Céfiro- ok, esta bien, lo intentaremos, pero esta será la última vez ok?

ANAIS: Si digo lo mismo.

LUCY: Esta bien como digan, pero vamos.

Las tres se toman de las manos y piensan en aquel mundo lleno de fantasía, alegría, aquel mundo que protegieron arriesgando sus propias vidas, aquel mundo donde no solo dejaron a sus amigos si no también sus corazones.

De pronto una luz las cegó, y todo a su alrededor desapareció, las tres cerraron los ojos al ver la luz, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya no estaban en Tokio, ni tampoco en tierra firme, sino en Céfiro y cayendo a gran velocidad.

MARINA: Si no hacemos algo pronto moriremos sin que nadie se de cuenta.

LUCY: Que no piensa venir a rescatarnos Fyula?

Cinco minutos después.

MARINA: Mmm creo que no.

ANAIS: Temo que nos estrellaremos.

MARINA: Genial venimos a este lugar solo para morir.

LUCY: Vamos no sean tan negativas.

MARINA: No claro, estamos cayendo a gran velocidad, lo cual significa que probablemente no quede nada de nosotras, hay que ser optimistas, cual es el problema?

ANAIS: Creo que apoyo a Marina.

Después de seguir discutiendo, caen a una laguna que esta dentro de un bosque. Marina es la primera en salir, luego Anaís y por último Lucy.

MARINA: Están todas bien.

ANAIS: Si.

LUCY: Nademos a esa orilla.

Las tres nadan a la orilla señalada por Lucy, salen del agua y tratan de exprimirse la ropa un poco.

LUCY: Y ahora que, adonde iremos.

MARINA: No lo se.

ANAÏS: Pues será mejor que caminemos hacia allá, cuando caíamos me pareció ver el castillo.

LUCY: Si adelante vayamos a buscar el castillo.

Las tres comienzan a caminar, pero ya pronto se hará de noche.

MARINA: Este lugar me da escalofríos.

LUCY: Entonces sigamos caminando para llegar pronto.

ANAIS: No debe quedar muy lejos.

MARINA: Pero ya me cansé.

LUCY: Pero no queremos quedarnos aquí vdd?

MARINA: Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí, sigamos.

Las tres caminan admirando el hermoso mundo y platican de lo hermoso que esta, aun más que la primera vez que estuvieron ahí.

MARINA: Miren ahí esta el castillo, unos cuantos metros más y llegaremos.

LUCY: Ya quiero ver a Latis.

ANAIS: Si yo también quiero ver a Paris.

MARINA: si y yo quiero ver… los a todos.

LUCY: Marina?

MARINA: Si dime Lucy.

LUCY: NO hay nadie a quien quieras ver en especial?

MARINA (sonrojada un poco): MM este pues a nadie.

LUCY: Vamos debe de haber alguien.

ANAIS: Si dinos, vamos dinos.

MARINA: Es que no hay nadie. (–si supieran que es Guru Clef-) no sigan insistiendo, mejor apurémonos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO #2.- LA CONFESIÓN.**

MARINA: En serio no hay nadie.

LUCY: M segura, y Ascot.

MARINA: Hay Ascot es solo un amigo, un buen amigo.

ANAIS: Esta bien Marina, esta bien pero no te enojes.

LUCY: vaya y yo que pensé que te gustaba.

ANAIS: Entonces no hay nadie.

MARINA: Este pues a decir vdd si lo hay, pero no vale la pena que lo diga de todos modos es un amor imposible.

LUCY: Por que dices eso Marina?

MARINA: Por que el jamás se fijaría en mi.

ANAIS: Y a caso el lo sabe.

MARINA: Nno!

LUCY: Pues yo opino que debes decírselo, ya que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace.

ANAIS: Lucy tiene razón, debes decírselo, no puedes ocultárselo, a demás no puedes asegurar que es un imposible si no hablas con el y no se lo dices.

MARINA: Pues tal vez se lo diga.

LUCY: Pero dinos quien es?

ANAIS: Es cierto no nos has dicho.

MARINA: Es que no tiene caso.

LUCY: No será Latis verdad?

MARINA: Claro que no, no seas tontita.

LUCY: Ah, pero entonces.

Anaís voltea a ver a Marina algo seria, pero antes de que pueda decir algo…

MARINA: No, tampoco es Paris.

ANAIS: Ya dinos quien es.

MARINA: Pues es, pero no se vayan a burlar. Ni a reír.

LUCY: Ya Marina por favor dinos.

MARINA: No te desesperes a eso voy si, este pues el es mm es algo complicado, es… Guru Clef.

LUCY y ANAIS: QUE? DIJSTE GURU CLEF ACASO?

MARINA: Basta ya, por eso no se los quería decir, es un amor imposible y ya punto final, no se lo voy a decir.

LUCY: Esta bien ya no nos burlamos, pero díselo, será lo mejor, así sabrás lo que el opina.

MARINA: Ya dejen de decirme cosas, además ya llegamos al castillo.

Las dos voltean a ver a la misma dirección que Marina y ven las grandes puertas del castillo frente a ellas.

ANAIS: Debemos tocar.

MARINA: Hay nunca vas a cambiar siempre tan educada.

LUCY: Mejor vamos a darles una sorpresa.

MARINA: Si, eso suena mucho mejor.

ANAIS: Marina tranquila, esta bien, pero no me parece correcto.

LUCY: Pues entonces que esperamos.

Las tres entran pero no saben por donde ir y terminan perdiéndose.

MARINA: Genial ya nos perdimos y ahora que?

LUCY: No lo se.

ANAIS: Sigamos caminando.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO #3.- LA SORPRESA.**

Después de unos cuantos minutos, llegan a una gran puerta.

ANAIS: Aquí esta la sala del trono.

MARINA: creen que les de gusto vernos. Y si ya se olvidaron de nosotras.

LUCY;: No como crees.

MARINA: eso espero.

ANAIS: Tocamos?

LUCY: Mejor vamos a sorprenderlos.

Adentro encontramos a algunos de los habitantes del castillo hablando.

PRESEA. Crees que tarde mucho Ráfaga.

CALDINA: No, es más creo que no tardara en aparecer por esa puerta

De pronto se abre la puerta.

CADLINA: Mi amor Ráfaga ya llegaste te estábamos esperando.

Caldina corre a la puerta y abraza a… ¿?

MARINA: Oye Caldina me estas ahogando podrías soltarme por que no puedo respirar.

CALDINA: Marina?

LUCY: Hola!

CALDINA: Lucy?

ANAIS: Hola!

CALDINA: Guerreras Mágicas?... Guerreras mágicas!

al escuchar a Caldina se sorprenden.

ANAIS: Si hemos regresado.

Caldina abraza a las tres.

CLADINA: Las extrañamos mucho, mis niñas. Miren todos, las guerreras Mágicas han regresado.

Las tres entran.

PRESEA: Niñas que alegría verlas, como han estado?

MARINA: Presea!

ANAIS: Y los demás.

LUCY: Si donde están.

PRESEA: Pues Paris esta arreglando algunos problemas políticos, Latis esta en la embajada organizando algunas entregas, no creo que tarden mucho, Ascot esta en el bosque del silencio, ya saben le gusta pasar tiempo con sus mascotas, además esta entrenando, últimamente se le ha metido en la cabeza aprender a manejar la espada.

De pronto un joven alto, de buen cuerpo, cabello lila y ojos azules, habla.

CHICO: bienvenidas mis niñas del mundo místico..

LUCY: Pero quien eres tu?

CALDINA: No me digan que no lo reconocen.

MARINA: Gu… Guru Chef.

GURUCLEF: Así Marina.

ANAIS : Realmente eres tu Guru Clef.

CALDINA: Pero claro que es el.

LUCY: Si que cambiaste y mucho.

GURUCLEF: Bueno pues si, era necesario con tantos comercios entre los diferentes planetas pues no podría quedarme con la apariencia de un niño, era humillante.

De pronto se abre la puerta y entra Latis y Paris.

LATIS: Bien ya esta todo arreglado, nuestra nave acaba de salir con la mercancía hacia Farem.

LUCY: Latis!1

LATIS: Lucy?

LUCY: LATIS!

Pero antes de que Latis pueda reaccionar, Lucy corre hacia a el y lo abraza.

LUCY: Te extrañe tanto, tenía muchas ganas de verte, abrazarte, de estar a tu lado.

LATIS: Yo también te extrañe. ºº

LUCY: cuanto gusto me da verte.

LATIS: Pero que haces aquí?

LUCY: Como que, que hacemos aquí Que no me quieres ver? Acaso no te da gusto

LATIS: no claro que no, al contrario, no deseo otra cosa más que verte, pero me extraña mucho que estén aquí. Pensé que no podían volver a menos de que Céfiro corriera peligro.

CALDINA: Pero que románticos. Ahí el amor que lindo es.

Mientras tanto….

PARIS: Que no te da gusto verme?

ANAÏS: Paris. Pues…

PARIS: Si…

ANAIS: Claro que me da mucho gusto.

CALDINA: Pero que pasa con ustedes, vamos Paris abrázala.

PARIS: Este, si vdd?

Paris abraza a Anaís, que corresponde el abrazo, pero después el la besa tiernamente. Lo que provoca que Anaís se sonroje mucho.

PARIS: Te extrañe mucho, no sabes cuanto soñé con este momento.

ANAIS: Yo también te extrañe.

PARIS: Pensé que no cumplirías tu promesa.

Al decir esto la vuelve a besar.

Marina solo los ve y mueve la cabeza.

LUCY: Guru Clef, pasa algo en Céfiro, las veces que hemos venido solo traemos problemas a Céfiro.

GURU CLEF: No todo esta bien aquí.

MARINA: es una verdadera lastima que solo vengamos a traer problemas.

GURU CLEF: Eso no es cierto Marina, ustedes están aquí para ayudar, siempre lo han hecho, los problemas llegan con o sin ustedes. Además ya les dije que no hay enemigo, ni nada que se le parezca, hasta podría decir que nunca hemos estado mejor..

MARINA: Espero que así sea.

PRESEA: Bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es que están aquí, pero por que tardaron tanto en regresar,

MARINA: Tardar? Hemos intentado regresar todos estos tres años y nunca perdimos la esperanza y por fin lo logramos.

LUCY: Si, después de tres años.

CALDINA: Me da tanta alegría que hayan regresado.

ANAIS: A nosotras también nos da gusto volver.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir nuevamente.

CALDINA: Ahora si es ráfaga.

Al decir esto Caldina corre nuevamente hacia la puerta pero…

ASCOT: Caldina estas bien?

MARINA: Ascot, que alegría verte, como has cambiado.

Ascot se veía ya más maduro.

Marina corre hacia donde Ascot y lo abraza, lo que provoca que el joven hechicero se ponga rojo.

ASCOT (completamente nervioso): Ma..ma rina. Hola!

MARINA: Como has estado?

ASCOT: Bien y tu?

MARINA: También, pero que gusto verte.

ASCOT: Pero que hacen aquí?. Digo quiero decir cuando llegaron?

PRESEA: Hace un momento.

ASCOT: Que maravilla.

Guru Clef mira a Ascot y luego vuelve a mirar a los demás.

Después de saludar a Lucy y Anaís.

ASCOT. Y Ráfaga aún no ha vuelto.

GURU CLEF: no pero no debe tardar.

PARIS: Pues mientras regresa Ráfaga, que tal si vamos a dar un paseo.

Anaís solo se sonroja.

GURUCLEF: No tan rápido Paris, las Guerreras Mágicas deben estar cansadas, será mejor que descansen, además ya esa tarde.

CADLINA: Pues yo las puedo llevar a sus habitaciones.

PARIS Con cara de decepción: si será mejor que descansen deben estar cansadas.

LATIS: Mañana las llevaremos a que conozcan el nuevo Céfiro.

LUCY: Pues ahora que lo dicen no nos haría mal una descansadita.

GURU CLEF: Pues bueno entonces vayan.

MARINA: Por supuesto que si, lo único que quiero ahorita es descansar.

LUCY: Bueno chicos que descansen, nos vemos mañana.

ANAÏS. Hasta mañana.

PARIS: entonces descansen

LATIS: Presea puedes llevarlas.

ANAIS: Si, así no nos perderemos.

PARIS: A que te refieres?

ANAIS: Cuando venimos hacia acá nos perdimos y fue toda una casualidad que encontráramos este lugar.

LATIS: Si seguramente, el castillo es muy grande y es fácil perderse.

Todos se despiden y las guerreras Mágicas, acompañadas de Presea van hacia sus habitaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO # 4.- A DESCANSAR.**

Las guerreras y Presea llegan a un pasillo.

PRESEA: El la derecha, es de Anaís, luego sigue el de Lucy y por último el de Marina, espero que les guste, por el momento las dejo solas.

ANAIS: Muchas gracias Presea.

PRESEA: Bueno hasta luego chicas, que descansen.

LUCY: nos vemos.

MARINA: Bueno voy a ver mi cuarto.

AL decir camina hacia la puerta, y al mismo tiempo que sus amigas abre la puerta y entran.

Los tres cuartos están decorados del color de cada quien.

Después de 5 minutos las tres están reunidas en el cuarto de Lucy.

LUCY: Esto es muy extraño.

MARINA: Crees que pase algo malo

ANAIS: Espero que no.

MARINA: Pero bueno dejemos de pensar en eso.

LUCY: sip por el momento no hay que preocuparnos mejor hay de que descansar, ya que mañana será un largo día.

MARINA: SI creo que tienes razón, pues mejor vayámonos Anaís, así dejamos descansar a Lucy y también nosotras descansamos.

ANAIS: Si, esta bien.

LUCY: Ok chicas que descansen.

MARINA: Igual tu.

Ya que cada quien estuvo en su recamara, empezaron a pensar en sus amores.

Lucy empieza a recordar todo lo sucedido con Latis y abraza su almohada, y pensando lo mucho que lo ama se queda dormida con una gran sonrisa.

Anaís recuerda como Paris la beso y todo lo que dijo y se sonroja, pero a la vez le da mucho gusto, y al fin se queda dormida pensando en Paris.

MARINA: Ay Guru Chef se veía excelente, con ese cambio se ve muy guapo, creo que ahora estoy más enamorada de él que antes, pero creo que entre él y yo no podrá haber nada.

Y después de tanto pensar en eso, se queda dormida.

Mientras que todos los demás se quedan en la sala del trono.


	5. chapter 5

**CAPITULO # 5.- ASCOT DEMUESTRA SUS HABILIDADES.**

GURU CLEF: Por cierto Ascot para que quieres a Ráfaga.

ASCOT: Solo quería comprobar cuanto he mejorado.

CALDINA: Y eso? Que vanidoso te has vuelto.

ASCOT: Claro que no, Simplemente me gustaría.

CALJDINA: Que se me hace que quieres impresionar a Marina ahora que ha regresado.

Ascot solo sonríe.

ASCOT: Claro que no quiero impresionarla.

PARIS: Esta bien Ascot no hay problema Latís y yo también queremos impresionar a Anaís y Lucy.

LATIS: Es cierto, no hay por que avergonzarse.

ASCOT: Les digo que no es por eso. Aunque ahora que lo dicen no sería mala idea.

Paris y Latis se voltean a ver, sorprendidos por la respuesta del joven hechicero.

Guru Chef frunce el seño, pero no dice nada.

La puerta se abre y…

CALDINA: Ahora si no puedo fallar ese tiene que ser Ráfaga…

PRESEA: Las guerreras Mágicas están en sus habitaciones.

CALDINA:(que Ráfaga no piensa llegar o que?)

La puerta se vuelve a abrir…

RAFAGA: Y ahora? pasa algo por que están todos aquí.

PRESEA: Si, Las guerreras Mágicas volvieron.

CALDINA : AL fin.

Caldina corre a abrazar a Ráfaga.

RAFAGA: En serio que alegría.

Después de un rato todos se van a dormir.

AL día siguiente…

Toc, toc, toc.

VOZ ADORMILADA: Pero quien toca así, ya voy ya voy.

CALDINA: Vamos Marina levántate, ya es hora de comer.

MARINA: 5 minutos más.

CALDINA: Apúrate Guru Chef quiere hablar con ustedes.

AL escuchar el nombre de Guru Chef se le abren los ojos y se para inmediatamente y en menos de 5 minutos ya esta afuera.

MARINA: Anaís, Lucy, Caldina buenos días, pero que hacen ahí paradas apúrense, por Dios.

A las chicas les sale una gotita en la cara.

ANAIS:S si vamos

AL entrar al comedor, ven a todos ya sentados esperándolas.

Paris se para de inmediato y va a lado de Anaís a quien toma del brazo conduciéndola al lado de donde él, Latis hace algo similar.

MAIRNA: Vaya pero que atentos.

ASCOT: Ven conmigo.

La toma del brazo y la lleva a su lugar (adivinen) entre Ascot y Guru Clef.

MARINA: Gracias Ascot.

ASCOT: De nada.

Caldina estaba al lado de Ráfaga, al lado estaba Presea, al lado Lucy y al lado Latis, del otro lado, estaban Anaís enfrente de Latis, al lado de Anaís Paris, al lado Ascot, Marina y por último Guru Clef.

CALDINA: bueno sírvanse lo que quieran, no se preocupen por nada.

Terminado de comer.

LUCY: Por cierto Hola Ráfaga. No te había visto.

MARINA: Si compréndela en estos momentos Latis acapara toda su atención.

Todos se ríen aunque Latis y Lucy se sonrojan un poco.

RAFAGA: Lo que pasa es que llegue ayer en la noche.

LUCY: Ah, con razón.

RAFAGA: Ascot que tal vas con tu entrenamiento, has mejorado?.

ASCOT: Por que no lo compruebas tu mismo?

LUCY: De que hablan.

ASCOT: bueno , es que Ráfaga me enseño a usar la espada, y he estado practicando.

MARINA: En serio, si quieres puedes practicar conmigo..

ASCOT: En serio, claro que me encantaría. Pero no hay problema?

MARINA: Claro que no, además sirve que yo también práctico un poco, hace mucho que no voy a mis clases de esgrima, y me gustaría.

Guru Chef se molesta un poco, pero nadie lo nota.

CALDINA: Bueno dejemos eso por un momento y comamos.

A todos les parece una muy buena idea y empiezan a comer casi enseguida, después de que todas hubieran comido se retiraron a la sala del trono.

Ya en la sala del trono.

MARINA: Bueno Guru Clef querías hablar con nosotras..

RAFAGA: Bien yo los dejo tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos.

CALDINA: yo te acompaño.

AL salir ellos dos.

GURUCLEF: Será mejor que les regrese sus armaduras, por si acaso.

Unas gemas aparecen en las manos de las guerreras.

GURU CLEF: solo concéntrense y sus armaduras aparecerán.

MARINA: Por que?' Pasa algo, lo sabia sabía que algo andaba mal.

GURU CLEF: Por nada, Marina tranquila, solo es por precaución.

LUCY: Mucha gracias Guru Chef, pero si algo sucede no dudes en decírnoslo, por favor.

GURU CLEF: Esta bien, si algo anda mal ustedes serán las primeras en saberlo.

LUCY: Gracias.

ANAIS: Te lo agradecemos mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO #6 .- LOS NUEVOS ENEMIGOS.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

En un salón oscuro y húmedo, unos rayos de sol se colan por la ventana rota tapada con unas cuantas tablas, se alcanzan a distinguir tres formas, una sombra sentada, otra hincada ante la primera y una tercera parada al lado del que esta hincado.

VOZ (hombre): Todo esta listo, las guerreras mágicas llegaron a Céfiro.

Hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético, se noto que es fuerte, de su cintura cuelga una espada algo vieja y mellada por las batallas, sus ojos claros color verde, su pelo quebradizo color castaño claro apenas llega a sus mejillas, su piel bronceada.

VOZ (mujer): Pues la primer parte del plan ya ha sido completada. (lo dice sin ver al que esta sentado y muy indiferente)

Ella alta delgada, cuerpo perfecto, cabello largo rojizo algo ondulado, ojos cafés claro, piel blanca.

VOZ (hombre): Ahora tenemos que seguir con la segunda parte, así que con su permiso me retiro para poder prepararme.

VOZ (mujer): Nuestro plan debe salir a la perfección y sin errores.

VOZ (hombre): Entonces apresúrate Leinad.

LEINAD: No me apresures Odareg, los dos sabemos que es lo que tenemos que hacer, así que tranquilízate.

La figura que hasta ese momento había permanecido sentada y sin decir nada, se levanta de su asiento y da dos pasos hacia delante, lo que provoca la atención de Odareg, era un hombre alto, de cuerpo atletico, ojos violeta, con una mirada fría y penetrante, el cabello ondulado un poco largo y color negro, se notaba que ya era mayor.

SARK: NO se desesperen todavía tenemos tiempo, todos pagarán por lo que nos hicieron, eso lo juro.

LEINAD: No tienes que decirnos como hacerle. Claro que a mi también me encataría matarlos a todos… por lo que paso.

ODAREG: Pero tenemos un plan y hay que cumplirlo.

Leinad y Odareg salen este ultimo haciendo una breve reverencia, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de un gran pasillo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO # 7.- TODAVÍA ME QUIERES?.**

Anaís camina del brazo de Paris en un lugar lleno de árboles y plantas, hablando de… todo.

ANAIS: Y como han estado.

PARIS: Bien, ahora ya comerciamos con los demás planetas.

ANAIS: Eso es genial.

PARIS: Si, la princesa Aska siempre pregunta por ti.

ANAIS: Ah como quisiera verla.

PARIS: YO como quería verte.

ANAIS: Creeme que yo tenía muchas, pero muchas ganas de regresar y poder estar así… a tu lado.

En ese momento los dos se detienen y se besan (típico y bueno a ellos los dejamos por el momento).

En una fuente, una hermosa fuente situada en uno de los tantos jardines del Palacio hay dos personas platicando animadamente.

LUCY: Recuerdas este lugar.

LATIS: Como olvidarlo.

LUCY: Hay algo que quiero preguntarte antes de que algo pase, pero quiero que me respondas con la verdad esta bien?

LATIS: Claro que si, lo que tu quieras.

LUCY: Era verdad lo que me dijiste ese día que me entregaste tu medallón?

LATIS (con voz seria): NO.

Al escuchar esto Lucy se sorprendió por un momento pero casi enseguida bajo la cara y estaba a punto de llorar cuando…

LATIS: No era verdad, ES verdad, por que aún lo siento.

Con esto Latís toma de la barbilla a Lucy le levanta la cara y la besa.

Marina caminaba por uno de los pasillos, al lado de ella Ascot caminaba pensativo.

MARINA: vamos Ascot deja de pensar, mejor cuéntame algo sobre ti?

ASCOT: como que?'

MARINA: MM no lo se, y tus amigos?

ASCOT: Ellos viven ahora en el bosque de vez en cuando los voy a ver, ahora nadie los ataca y son felices.

MARINA: En serio que alegría, tienes que prometerme que uno de estos días me llevaras a verlos.

ASCOT: Claro, es más si quieres vamos ahorita.

MARINA: Ahorita ok...

Ascot sonríe un poco, lo que llama la atención a Marina.

MARINA: cual es el chiste?

ASCOT: Es que desde hace rato solo dices ok pero que es lo que significa esa palabra?

MARINA: Ahora si me la pusiste difícil, bueno pues ok es una palabra que se usa mucho en nuestro mundo y quiere decir… mm como te lo explico, pues quiere decir esta bien o claro o algo así.

ASCOT: ah, ok. Ja ja.

Los dos ríen.

ASCOT: Entonces, practicaras conmigo?

MARINA: Espero que estés listo, solo no te enojes si te derroto. Ja ja

ASCOT: Y tu no vayas a sorprenderte mucho.

Ambos salen del castillo y caminan por un buen rato.

Marina desesperada…

MARINA; ya vamos a llegar..-pregunta ella con cara de suplica esperando a que el chico que le dijera que si-

ASCOT: si, ya casi.

Le divertía tanto ver a Marina así, ella siempre había sido muy caprichosa.

Los dos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a una montaña y los dos se paran.

MAINRA: Y ahora?

ASCOT; Sígueme.

Ascot guía a Marina a la entrada de una cueva.

MARINA: Esta muy oscuro, me da miedo.

ASCOT; No te preocupes.

El joven hechicero pronuncia algunas palabras y la cueva se ilumina.

MARINA: wow, bueno pues te sigo.

Ascot comenzó a caminar dentro y Marina lo siguió, con la iluminación ya no era tan tenebrosa.

Al salir de la cueva.

ASCOT: Es aquí.

MARINA: Ah, bueno.

ASCOT: Vamos ven.

MARINA: Si gracias.

ASCOT: Por aquí.

Ascot quito un poco de hierba para evitar que Marina se lastimase con aquellas plantas.

ASCOT: Ya llegamos.

MARINA: Wow, esto si que es increíble.

Ella se emociono mucho, era un lugar realmente hermoso, era como un claro con árboles alrededor y se alcanzaba a oir agua corriendo, lo cual solo significaba una cosa… un arroyo.

ASCOT: Verdad que si? Me gusta venir a este lugar de vez en cuando, aqui puedo practicar sin que nadie me moleste, y mis amigos no son molestados aquí.

MARINA: Vaya que hermoso nunca imagine ver algo tan maravilloso.

ASCOT: Te gusta?

MARINA: Claro que si.

ASCOT: Bueno pues ven, mis amigos están por aquí.

Los dos caminan y Marina va viendo a los amigos de Ascot conviviendo juntos en ese bello lugar.

MARINA: Y no tienes problemas de que estén todos juntos, no se pelean?

ASCOT: Claro que no, ellos también son amigos.

MARINA: es sorprendente

ASCOT: Así es… pero bueno, vamos a practicar no?

MARINA. Tan pronto quieres que te derrote.

ASCOT: Eso lo veremos.

Los dos toman sus posiciones y ambos sacan sus espadas y se preparan.

ASCOT: Primero las damas.

Marina no lo duda y se lanza contra Ascot, este se defiende muy bien, y la pelea comienza sin favor hacia nadie, por un rato, hasta que Ascot empieza a dominar y a hacer retroceder a Marina, pero luego ella comienza a hacerlo retroceder a él y así la pelea continua hasta que los dos se agotan.

MARINA: Vaya si que peleas bien, Ráfaga te enseño cierto?

ASCOT: Si, bueno también obtuve ayuda de parte de Latis y Paris, ellos son muy buenos, pero se que si sigo entrenando algún día hasta podría ser mejor que ellos.

MARINA: Claro, pero a la próxima que practiquemos, por favor, pelea enserio conmigo, no creas que no puedo, solo me falta algo de practica, pero no me subestimes, si crees que por que soy mujer no puedo enfrentarte estas muy, pero muy equivocado.

ASCOT: Ja te diste cuenta, no quería lastimarte, pero si así lo quieres, esta bien a la próxima no tendré piedad hacia ti, y no te subestimo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO #8.- Y QUIEN ERES TU?**

En la sala del trono.

PRESEA: Guru Clef, tengo que ir al bosque del silencio, creo que Nicona regreso, hace mucho que no la veo y me preocupa.

GURU CLEF: Bueno eso si, esta bien , pero debes tener mucho cuidado.

PRESEA: Claro, lo tendré, regresare lo más pronto posible.

Presea sale de la sala del trono. Presea sale del castillo, y se dirige al bosque del silencio.

Y así sigue caminado distraída en sus pensamientos, hasta que llega al bosque donde poco a poco se interna, ya después de haber caminado varios metros, escucha ruidos.

PRESEA: Quien esta allí? Responda.

……………

PRESEA: Vamos sal de ahí quien quiera que seas.

Pero nadie responde, y Presea se esta asustando cada vez más, cuando de repente un monstruo sale detrás de ella y esta a punto de atacarla.

PRESEA: Ahhhhhhhh.

Pero el monstruo cae en pedazos.

VOZ: Jaja eso fue fácil- un chico cae al suelo enfrente del monstruo hecho pedazos y con la mirada arrogante, luego volteo a ver a Presea- Oye estas bien?

PRESEA (aun asustada): Si, si.

AL voltear ve a un chico que guarda su espada en su funda, el chico es alto, de cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, piel bronceada.

CHICO: No deberías estar en estos lugares sola, podrían matarte.

PRESEA: Gracias.

CHICO: No me lo agradezcas, fue un placer.

PRESEA: Que haces por aquí?

CHICO: Creo que yo soy el que debe preguntarte eso no crees?

PRESEA: Nadie viene a estos bosques, desde hace tiempo.

CHICO: Pues no soy el único.

PRESEA: Yo… vivía aquí hace tiempo, ahora solo vengo de visita.

CHICO: En serio entonces tu debes ser Presea, la armera de Céfiro o me equivoco?

PRESEA: YO soy Presea, si, estas en lo correcto, pero tu quien eres.

ODAREG: Pues mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Odareg.

PRESEA: Bueno pues gracias por salvarme pero tengo prisa.

Presea camina dejando a Odareg ahí parado, hasta que él corre hasta llegar a su lado.

PRESEA: Si dime?

ODAREG: Crees que te voy a dejar sola en este bosque tan peligroso?

PRESEA: ¿? Ja ja, ya te lo dije yo vivía aquí y puedo defenderme sola.

ODAREG: SI se noto. Vamos a donde vas, te acompañare así me asegurare de que no te pase nada.

PRESEA: Solo fue que me distraje un poco, no gracias prefiero viajar sola.

ODAREG: Vamos, nada de peros te voy a acompañar y ya punto.

PRESEA: Siempre eres tan obstinado y fastidioso.

ODAREG: Solo cuando conozco a una bella dama.

PRESEA (un poco sonrojada): Esta bien.

Los dos comienzan a caminar.

PRESEA: Por que estas aquí?

ODAREG (que le digo, maldición): Bueno pues lo que pasa es que… vine hasta aquí por que… ese monstruo que viste ataco a … al pueblo donde … yo estaba y… lo seguí hasta aquí y… y pues… aquí estoy, para suerte tuya.(uf)

PRESEA: Ah, y de donde eres, por que no pareces ser de Céfiro.

ODAREG: Si… no, bueno no soy de Céfiro, bueno si soy de Céfiro.

Presea lo miró muy confundida.

PRESEA: Como?

ODAREG: Si soy de Céfiro pero de muy chico mi familia y yo viajamos a otro planeta y pues hace poco que regrese, estaba en ese pueblo de visita, vengo de un planeta cercano, pero estoy aquí de viaje… si, si de viaje…como no recordaba mi planeta natal quise venir a verlo, además ya me había aburrido estar en ese planeta.

PRESEA: ¿? Eres muy extraño, pero me caes bien.

PRESEA: Tienes amigos por aquí.

ODAREG: NO.

PRESEA: NO me estas mintiendo.

ODAREG: No como crees, claro que no, sería incapaz de algo así.

PRESEA: Que extraño eres.

ODAREG: Si eso dicen j aja. (por que no se calla y deja de hacerme preguntas, me esta confundiendo)

Al llegar al antiguo hogar de Presea.

ODAREG: Este lugar es muy hermoso.

PRESEA: Aquí vivía yo. (bueno mi hermana)

ODAREG: Y ahora donde vives, yo no cambiaría este hogar por nada.

PRESEA: Es que ahora vivo en el Castillo.

ODAREG: En el castillo.

PRESEA: Si.

ODAREG: Eres una Princesa?

PRESEA: Pues no, ya te dije que soy la armera de Céfiro, vivo en el Castillo con mis amigos.

ODAREG: Yo me sentiría honrado de vivir en el castillo… pero por que esa cara.

PRESEA: No por nada, espera aquí un momento si? Regresare pronto.

ODAREG: Claro.

Presea entra mientras Odareg se queda afuera, esperándola.

De uno de los árboles cercanos aparece una mujer.

LEINAD: ja ja que patético te ves, j aja te hubieras escuchado diciendo todas esas tonterías.

ODAREG (se pone en guardia hasta que reconoce a la chica): Leinad eres tu, que querías que dijera.

LEINAD: Vaya pues creo que vas bien, aunque espero que mi tarea sea más fácil que eso.

ODAREG: Mejor vete no nos vayan a descubrir.

LEINAD: Claro que si, seguro nos veremos en el Castillo, así que hasta pronto.

ODARE: SI ya vete.

Leinad desaparece y casi enseguida llega Presea

ODAREG: Vaya no te tardaste nada.

PRESEA. No, pero ahora vamos al Castillo, donde se abra metido?

ODAREG: AL castillo, en serio eso es genial, claro que si. (esto salio mejor de lo que pensé, ingenua)

Los dos caminan de regreso platicando.


	9. envidia o celos

**CAPITULO #9.-ENVIDIA O CELOS?**

Ya a la hora de la comida.

LUCY: Entonces a donde fue Presea.

GURU CLEF: Al bosque del silencio, fue a buscar a Nicona.

MARINA: Y regresara pronto.

Lucy y Latis entran al comedor.

LUCY: Miren a quien encontré.

NICONA: pupupuuuuu

GURU CLEF: Nicona donde estabas?

MARINA: Presea se molestara.

Nicona salta a los brazos de Marina.

MARINA. A mí también me da gusto verte.

Anaís se acerca y Nicona salta a sus brazos.

La puerta se abre..

PRESEA: Ya regrese.

LUCY: Presea estábamos hablando justamente de ti, que bueno que ya regresaste.

PRESEA: Lucy, Nicona así que aquí estabas donde te metes? Voy a amarrarte y a torturarte j aja- Presea comenzó a reir frenéticamente mientras imaginaba las 1000 y un formas en las que podía torturar a Nicona.

Todos la miraban extrañados, hasta que notaron al chico que estaba parado a lado de Presea.

PARIS: Quién es él?

**CALDINA**: Uy Presea es tu novio? Por que no nos habías dicho, bien guardadito que te lo tenías, que mala eres.

PRESEA: Caldina por favor no digas esas cosas, él es Odareg, me salvo la vida, cuando me atacaron en el bosque del silencio.

ODAREG: es todo un honor estar con personas tan importantes.

GURU CLEF: Pues creo que tendremos que arreglar un lugar para el joven.

Ya una vez todos sentados Odareg comienza a contar sus grandes hazañas en otros planetas, al parecer todos los hombres están algo celosos de Odareg quien acaba de acaparar la atención de todas las chicas quienes no le apartan la mirada por nada.

PARIS: Entonces has viajado mucho.

ODAREG: Si, me gusta viajar.

PARIS: Y entonces por que estas aquí, si la pasas tan bien en el espacio.

ANAIS: Paris no seas mal educado.

PARIS: Que el mismo dijo que se la pasaba de maravilla viajando.

ODAREG: No importa -mirando a Anaís, para luego mirar a Paris y seguir hablando- por que ya me había cansado de viajar, necesito descansar y este planeta es agradable, además mi hermana quería venir y usted príncipe no tiene hermanos.

Paris solo se voltea y se queda callado.

ODAREG: ("No que no te callabas imbécil").- Pero que dije algo malo?- Odareg sonrió para sus adentros se divertiría un poco, mostró una mirada de "yo no hice nada"

LATIS: Su hermana era Esmeralda.

ODAREG: Esmeralda? Que no era el antiguo pilar de Céfiro? Vaya yo pensé que los pilares no tenían hermanos.

PRESEA: Lo que pasa es que los mismos pilares bloquean la memoria de sus familiares.

ODAREG: Oh ya veo. Es una verdadera pena que las Guerreras Mágicas la hayan matado no es así? Dicen que era muy bonita y amable y que sobre todo amaba al planeta.

Las tres guerreras solo bajan la mirada.

ODAREG: Y ahora que?

LATIS: Ellas son las guerreras Mágicas.

ODAREG: ("esto es solo el principio")No es enserio, no lo puedo creer, disculpen mis comentarios, lo que pasa es que hace tanto tiempo que no estaba con tanta gente, disculpen ya no diré nada mejor.

PARIS: Pero que buena idea, vaya no eres tan incoherente después de todo.

Presea miro a Paris recriminándolo, y luego trato de arreglar las cosas.

PRESEA: No te preocupes tu no sabías.

ODAREG: Gracias.

Todos terminan de comer algo serios y se retiran a la sala del trono, a excepción de Odareg y Presea.

En la sala del trono.

GURU CLEF: Ese tipo no me agrada, me da la impresión de que miente.

PARIS: Yo te apoyo, es un presumido, no es de confianza.

LATIS: Será mejor tener mucho cuidado con él, además nunca antes lo habíamos visto.

RAFAGA: No me agrada, será mejor tenerlo vigilado.

ASCOT: Yo opino que solo alardea.

CALDINA: Ay por favor por que no admiten que están celosos, él es muy valiente y apuesto.

RÀFAGA: Lo que pasa es que a ustedes las mujeres les sorprende cualquier cosa, y no se dan cuenta de nada.

CALDINA: En primera no nos sorprende cualquier cosa, se nota que él es un gran tipo.

Todos se alejan un poco de Caldina y Ráfaga.

RAFAGA: Si, pues por que vas con él.

MARINA: Pero por que no aceptan que estas celosos?

PARIS: j aja celosos? No bromees.

Todos ven a Paris con cara de "si claro lo que tu digas"

MARINA: Pues es la única explicación a su primitivo comportamiento.

ASCOT: Solo es un Fanfarrón.

GURU CLEF: Y un engreído.

MARINA: Claro que no, es un tipo muy atractivo y además se ve que es muy fuerte y no dudaría de sus palabras por que se nota que es muy valiente.

Tanto Ascot como Guru Clef se molestaron y prefirieron mejor no seguir diciendo nada.

PARIS: Bien apuesto que lo derrotaría con los ojos cerrados.

LATIS: No me digas?

Pero de pronto se oye un estruendo y en unos minutos todos están en la sala del trono


	10. Chapter 10

**En el capitulo anterior los chico se pusieron celosos de Odareg, y discutieron hasta que una explosión se escucho.**

**CAPITULO #10.- EL PRIMER ATAQUE.**

PARIS: Oh no, que fue eso?

LATIS: Vamos de prisa.

Marina voltea muy molesta hacia donde esta Guru Chef.

MARINA: No que no había problemas?

GURU CLEF: Pero, yo no sabía.

LUCY: Latis voy contigo.

PARIS: No mejor quédense no queremos que nada les pase.

LUCY: Si pues yo tampoco quiero que nada les pase.

MARINA: Mejor dejen de discutir y apresúrense.

Odareg entra junto con Presea ambos alarmados.

ODAREG: YO puedo ayudar.

GURU CLEF: Pues vamos todos.

Todos salen del castillo y ven a muchas criaturas atacando el castillo.

MARINA: Hay que dispersarnos.

ASCOT: Vamos Marina sube.

Ascot estaba en una de sus criaturas, Marina sube enseguida y van contra unos.

Con esto Guru Clef se molesta un poco, pero nadie lo nota.(que nadie le pone atención)

LATIS: tu y yo iremos en mi caballo.

Al decir esto el caballo de Latís aparece y Lucy y Latis suben y también van hacia el enemigo.

Paris llama a su criatura mágica (la que sale cuando Anaís es raptada por la princesa Aska de Farem).

PARIS: Vamos Anaís.

Ráfaga y Odareg se quedan ahí peleando contra los monstruos que llegan.

ASCOT: Ataque de espinas

MARINA: Dragón de Agua.

De la mano de Ascot salen miles de espinas que se clavan en las criaturas, y con el poder de Marina logran acabar con sus atacantes rápidamente, regresan donde Ráfaga y Odareg pelean con espadas, pero el espectáculo no dura mucho ya que las criaturas son cortadas con mucha facilidad.

LATIS: Resplandor.

LUCY: Flecha de Fuego.

AL igual que Ascot y Marina ellos también regresan.

Paris utiliza su cimitarra para cortar a unos cuantos monstruos, mientras Anaís utiliza sus poderes.

ANAIS: Huracán Verde.

Los dos regresan.

GURU CLEF: Vaya no son tan fuertes como pensaba.

CALDINA: Tu ni siquiera peleaste que le haces.

GURU CLEF: Si eso lo se, pero los vencieron rápidamente.

ODAREG: Es que tanto las guerreras como los espadachines son muy fuertes. ("si como no")

LATIS: solo espero que no regresen.

GURU CLEF: Ascot Cuidado Atrás.

Al voltear un monstruo se dirige hacia él con intenciones de atacar a Ascot, pero…

…… Estrellas resplandecientes.

EL monstruo estalla sin dejar rastro alguno.

Todos voltean tratando de ver a la persona que lanzo ese hechizo, y descubren a una mujer alta, delgada de pelo rojizo, ojos cafés y buen cuerpo, parada enfrente de ellos algo mal herida, pero antes de que Ascot pudiera darle las gracias la mujer cae al suelo inconsciente.

Ascot corre hacia donde esta y con uno de sus hechizos la cura, pero aún esta inconsciente.

Odareg llega corriendo.

ODAREG: Estas bien, Leinad.

ASCOT: La conoces.

Odareg mira a Ascot muy preocupado.

ODAREG: Es mi hermana.

**TODOS**: ¿? ºº

ASCOT: SI esta bien, solo inconsciente, pero pronto despertará.

PRESEA: Será mejor que la llevemos al Castillo, ahí se recuperará mejor.

Odareg carga a Leinad y la lleva al castillo, ya adentro, Presea le muestra una habitación, donde Odareg deja a Leinad.

PRESEA: No te preocupes, Ascot la curo con sus hechizos pronto estará bien.

ODAREG: ("si fuera un hechicero de verdad se daría cuenta del truco")Si, gracias.

PRESEA: Estaré afuera por si me necesitas, de acuerdo?

ODAREG: ¿Gracias?

Presea sale de la habitación y deja a Odareg y Leinad.

Leinad que estaba "inconsciente" se para y le sonríe a Odareg, quien le devuelve la sonrisa.

ODAREG: Vaya Leinad si que actúas bien.

LEINAD: Todo va saliendo de acuerdo al plan, ellos no sospechan nada.

ODAREG: Si, solo tenemos que seguir así. ja Ja son tan tontos.

Alguien toca la puerta.

ODAREG: Quien?

PRESEA: Soy yo, traigo algo de comer, seguro que cuando tu hermana despierte tendrá hambre.

ODAREG: ("realmente le importa") Pasa, gracias.

PRESEA: Ah ya despertó, ¿te sientes mejor?

LEINAD: ("y a ti que te importa") Si gracias.

PRESEA: Les dejo esto ahora regreso.

ODAREG: Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.

Presea sale de la habitación.

LEINAD: ja ja ja.

ODAREG: ¿qué?

LEINAD: Nada, pero no crees que esa chica es muy "amable" contigo.

ODAREG: Si, mi padre nos dijo que ellos eran malos y no se preocupaban por nadie y por eso nuestra madre había muerto.

LEINAD: Pues eso no me importa yo solo estoy aquí para matarlos a todos. Pero ni creas que no me dado cuenta en la forma que miras a esa chica, no será que te estas enamorando y por eso ya no quieres vengarte, que no te ciegue el amor.

ODAREG: ba, ya vas a empezar, mejor te dejo.

LEINAD: Uy lo siento, no te pongas así era solo un comentario.

Odareg solo la ve y sale cerrando la puerta tras de si, pero en la entrada se topa con Ascot.

ODAREG: Que haces aquí.

ASCOT: Solo venia a ver si estaba bien tu hermana.

ODAREG: Por que no habría de estarlo si tu la curaste.

ASCOT: Me refiero a si ya despertó.

ODARE: Si, ya despertó ("pero que tonto es")

ASCOT: Puedo verla.

ODAREG: ("pues tienes ojos no") Supongo que si.

Ascot, entra y ve a Leinad sentada en la mesa comiendo.

LEINAD: Quien eres tu?

ASCOT;: Soy Ascot, hace rato me salvaste la vida , y vengo a agradecértelo.

LEINAD: ("Pues claro si se ve luego luego que eres un perdedor") Ah, si de nada.

ASCOT: De donde eres nunca te había visto.

LEINAD: ("De donde demonios habrá dicho Odareg? Maldita sea") Es que no suelo salir mucho.

ASCOT: ¿Por qué?

LEINAD: Por que…("que demonios te importa") entreno, si entreno, todos los días y pues no tengo tiempo de salir.

ASCOT: Que entrenas?

LEINAD: ("que no puedes dejar de preguntar") ah pues yo entreno mm…… magia, y con la espada y a pelear, y todo eso.

ASCOT: Vaya por lo que veo eres muy fuerte.

LEINAD: ("Eso es todo lo que puedes decir") Me defiendo.

ASCOT: Bueno me alegra que estés bien, yo te dejo para comas a gusto, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme.

LEINAD: Gracias, pero no necesito nada por el momento. ("El día que necesite de ti, me suicido")

Ascot sale de la habitación, y entra Odareg.

En la sala del trono.

PARIS: Crees que sean de confianza, se me hace muy raro, nos atacaron en cuanto llego ese chico.

ASCOT: si fueran enemigos no nos habrían ayudado.

CALDINA: es cierto, además le salvaron la vida a Ascot.

PARIS: No hay que dejarlos solos, si ellos tiene algo que ver con los monstruos van a pagar.

LATIS: Paris tranquilo Caldina tiene razón nos ayudaron, no creo que sean enemigos.

CALDINA: Que no eran ustedes los que no estaban de acuerdo y ahora hasta lo defienden.

PARIS: Y si es una trampa, yo no confió en ellos. Será mejor tener mucho cuidado con lo que decimos enfrente de ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO #11.- MÁS PROBLEMAS?**

En una nave enterrada en las tierras de céfiro…

SARK: Muy buen trabajo Sigmar, pero el próximo ataque debe ser mejor, quiero a tus mejores hombres, no mandes a basuras como esas, no sirven ni para entretenerlos.

Hablaba con un hombre.

SIGMAR: Si lo se, solo probaba sus fuerzas ahora que se lo fuertes que son, ya no abra más equivocaciones mandare a mis soldados.

SARK: Esta bien, este planeta será nuestro y todos sus habitantes pagaran todo lo que nos hicieron.

SIGMAR: Entonces así será, todos esos guerreros caerán. Tus hombres hacen buen trabajo.

SARK: Si son buenos, pero necesitan ganarse por completo la confianza de esos estúpidos del Castillo y las Guerreras Mágicas, así que mejor manda a otros de tus hombres débiles, así Odareg y Leinad los derrotarán ganando por completo la confianza de ellos.

SIGMAR: No será mejor que matamos a ese tonto del príncipe, al parecer sospecha algo, si los descubre todo estará perdido, el príncipe debe morir.

SARK: Tienes razón ese maldito es un peligro, pero Leinad y Odareg saben lo que hacen, si los descubren ese será su problema. Además si caen, no los necesito para vengarme soy lo suficientemente fuerte para acabarlos yo solo, ellos solo están para facilitarme las cosas.

SIGMAR: Son tus hijos. Entonces, mando a mis soldados o a los esclavos.

SARK: Mejor a los esclavos., Leinad y Odareg necesitan más confianza y solo la ganarán demostrando que son "leales" ja ja, y con lo estupidos que son, pronto confiaran en ellos a ojos cerrados.

EL hombre sale de la habitación y al caminar un rato por una lugar desolado se para enfrente de muchos monstruos como los que atacaron el Castillo, quienes están bajo el dominio de otros monstruos que se ve son guerreros.

SIGMAR: Oigan ustedes esclavos necesito que peleen otra vez, así que prepárense, yo les avisare cuando

TORA: Ya lo escucharon todos

ESCLAVO #1: Otra vez nos hará pelear no esta conforme con haber conquistado nuestro planeta y ahora nos ha hecho esclavos, para construir nuevas bases, o arreglar las naves que ellos nos robaron, ahora también nos hace pelear, siendo que nosotros no somos guerreros.

ESCLAVO #2: Yo escuche que a nuestros amigos que mandaron hace 2 días no regresaron, los mataron a todos.

ESCLAVO #3: Malditos, Ojala los derroten.

ESCLAVO #4: Hay que hacer una rebelión, si todos nos unimos tal vez tengamos oportunidad.

ESCLAVO #3: No somos guerreros y ellos velos, tienen armaduras y armas, toda nuestra tecnología se la quedaron, y ni siquiera saben usarla, de no ser por esos Cefirianos nunca las hubieran aprendido a usar.

ESCLAVO #2: No entiendo, por que los mismos cefirianos quieren destruir su planeta.

ESCLAVO #1: No lo se, pero estamos cerca de Céfiro y nos están haciendo pelear contra los de su misma raza, hay que buscar una forma de advertir a los cefirianos.

ESCLAVO #2: Tal ve ellos nos saquen de aquí, ellos son fuertes y pueden derrotarlos.

TORA: Dejen de parlotear y apresúrense, tienen que terminar la base subterránea antes del anochecer.

ESCLAVO #4: Pero señor al atardecer es demasiado pronto, no lo acabaremos, necesitamos o más gente o más días.

TORA: Como te atreves a desafiarme.

EL guerrero lo agarra a latigazos y luego de golpearlo varias veces saca una espada y le corta la cabeza, la cual toma y la muestra a los demás esclavos, después la lanza hacia ellos.

TORA: Que esta sea un advertencia, cualquiera que se atreva a contradecir las ordenes o armar revuelto terminara como él, eso si no estoy de malas, ASI QUE A TRABAJR BOLA DE HOLGAZANES.

ESCLAVO #1: Que cruel.

TORA: Cállate y trabaja, esclavo.

AL decir esto le da un latigazo.

En el castillo………………

GURU CLEF: Ascot no has encontrado nada.

ASCOT: No ya he buscado en muchos libros y no he encontrado nada.

Odareg entra a la sala del trono.

ODAREG: Saben que son esos monstruos.

ASCOT: No aún no, pero pronto lo sabremos.

GURU CLEF: Ráfaga será mejor que mandes a algunos soldados a los pueblos, ya que si atacan ahí podría morir alguien en lo que llegamos.

RAFAGA: Si, como digas.

ODAREG: ("por que les interesa la gente del pueblo, no que solo les importaba su persona, será cierto lo que Dagmar decía?")

PARIS: Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, ¿Qué son esos monstruos?

ODAREG: ("Ya veras que pronto te haré callar") A mi, pues aunque he viajado mucho nunca los había visto.

LATIS: Solo espero que no ataquen pronto.

ODAREG: ("pero que miedosos son, idiotas") Pero que dicen si ustedes son muy fuertes y los derrotaron en seguida de que se preocupan.

LUCY: Queremos saber de donde vienen y que es lo que quieren, nosotras no queremos matarlos, si sabemos que es lo que quieren tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo y sin pelear.

ODAREG: ("no quieren matarlos, pues que no se supone que eran despiadados y malvados, no, esto no esta bien") Pero como que no quieren matarlos, si han atacado a Céfiro.

GURU CLEF: Por el momento solo nos defendemos.

ODAREG: ("no entiendo") Esta bien, defiéndanse mientras ellos los destrozan.

PARIS: este no es tu problema.

ODAREG: ("MM otra vez el principito increíble") no estoy hablando contigo.

LATIS: Vamos Ráfaga llama a tus hombres y vayamos a averiguar donde esta su escondite.

ODAREG: ("Esto puedo arruinarlo todo") No, por que no mejor se quedan que pasaría si atacan de nuevo.

LATIS: El enemigo no es fuerte seguro podrán detenerlos.

ODAREG: Pero si son muchos.

PARIS: No será que tienes miedo a que descubramos que tu y tu hermana tiene algo que ver en esto.

ODAREG: ("Si de hecho") claro que no.

PARIS: Entonces por que, no te parece nada de lo que decimos. Si queremos defendernos esta mal, si los buscamos esta mal.

ODAREG: ¿Cuál es tu problema he príncipe, no tienes por que culparme de cosas que no son ciertas, solo por que estas celoso de mi, déjame empaz, quieres.

PARIS: celoso yo? Estas loco.

LUCY: Oigan vasta ya de discusiones y lleguemos a un acuerdo, si.

PARIS: Lo que tu quieres es acabar con nosotros, crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta, de que desde que llegaste nos atacaron.

MARINA: Hey Paris tranquilo, lo que importa ahorita es Céfiro.

ODAREG: déjame empaz que no entiendes, solo buscas un pretexto para molestarme, pero sabes que, si te caigo mal, lo siento mucho. Tu también me caes mal y no ando difamándote, y sabes por que, por que yo si soy un hombre, no un….

PARIS: Que ibas a decir, vamos termina tu frase, maldito. Deja de decir eso, eres un mentiroso.

ODAREG: No término la frase por que hay señoritas presentes y ante todo soy un caballero.

PARIS: No me digas, solo eres un farsante y maldito traidor.

ODAREG: Si claro, mi hermana estuvo inconsciente por la culpa de esos monstruos y además le salvo la vida a tu amigo, yo les ayude a acabar con esos monstruos, como voy a estar de su lado. Por que no piensas, acaso eres un idiota…. Espera no… mejor no me contestes.

PARIS: Ya me tienes harto,.

Paris golpea a Odareg y ambos pelean, los dos se golpean fuertemente en la cara, en el estomago, donde pueden.

ANAIS;: Paris basta ya.

Latis y Ascot los detienen

PARIS. Suéltame Latis, suéltame quieres, el es el enemigo déjame partirle la cara.

LATIS: Paris ya basta tranquilízate, el nos ha estado ayudando.

PARIS: Hasta tu en un principio sospechabas de él.

LATIS: Eso fue antes de él ataque, antes de que nos ayudaran.

MARINA: Latis tiene razón, el nos ayudo y le debemos eso, Paris, así que cálmate.

ANAIS: Paris que te pasa, te desconozco, este no es momento de pensar en esas cosas, tenemos un enemigo, y debemos hacer algo, eres el príncipe, actúa como tal.

LUCY: Si, que te pasa Paris.

Anaís sale muy enojada y detrás de ella salen Marina y Lucy.

PARIS: Anaís espera.

Paris va a salir detrás de ella.

ODAREG: Ya vez lo que ocasionas.

LATIS: Paris detente espera mejor vayamos en seguida, vamos a ver que averiguamos.

ODAREG: Esperen no tan rápido.-

GURU CLEF: Que dices?

ODAREG: Bueno píenselo bien, tal vez sean muchos, por que no mejor van más preparados.

ASCOT: Si él tiene razón no podemos tomarlo tan a la ligera.

GURU CLEF: Ráfaga reúne a las tropas, iremos en seguida.

RAFAGA: Como tu digas Guru Clef, no tardo.

LATIS: Será mejor que tu te quedes Guru Clef por si acaso. Ascot ira con nosotros.

ASCOT: Si me parece bien.

GURU CLEF: Esta bien.

PARIS: Pues que esperamos, si vamos a ir será mejor que nos apresuremos.

LATIS: No tan rápido Paris, tu te quedas aquí.

PARIS: Que dices? No puedes obligarme.

GURU CLEF: No quiero más problemas de los que ya has ocasionado.

ODAREG: ("Maldita sea, esto pude arruinar nuestro plan, será mejor que los prevenga.")


	12. Chapter 12

GURU CLEF: No quiero más problemas de los que ya has ocasionado.

ODAREG: ("Maldita sea, esto pude arruinar nuestro plan, será mejor que los prevenga.")

CAPITULO #12.- SON O NO LOS MALOS?

Odareg da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta, donde se detiene.

ODAREG: Voy a ver a mi hermana, le diré que saldré, en seguida estaré con ustedes.

PARIS: Si como no, seguro vas a intentar prevenirlos.

ODAREG: Estas loco, ya no sabes ni lo que dices, no te conformas con lo que hiciste, por tu culpa la guerrera del viento se fue muy molesta, eres un idiota.

PARIS: que dices?

Paris intenta golpear a Odareg nuevamente, pero es detenido por Latis.

LATIS: Calma Paris, tranquilízate quieres, no causes más problemas.

ODAREG: Voy a… a ver a mi hermana, le avisare que saldré.

LATIS: Bien entonces te esperamos.

ODAREG: Claro que si, solo voy a avisarle a mi hermana no tardo.

Odareg sale, pero no va al cuarto de su hermana si no se queda en un pasillo donde no hay nadie y recita un hechizo, en seguida se abre una especie de portal, entra y aparece en la habitación vieja.

SARK: Que haces aquí Odareg?

ODAREG: Solo he venido a prevenirte.

SARK: Los cefirianos buscan la base?

ODAREG: SI, como lo sabes?

SARK: Hay Odareg, te olvidas que tengo el poder de la visión, puedo ver lo que yo quería sea donde sea.

ODAREG: Ha es cierto, pero no hay problema fue una gran idea enterrar la nave.

SARK: No hay problema la base esta debajo del suelo no la encontraran. Y tu hermana?

ODAREG: Esta en el Castillo.

SARK; Vamos Dímelo ya.

ODAREG: Eh? A que te refieres?

SARK: No viniste hasta aquí para avisarme eso, tu sabes que puedo ver lo que pasa en el Castillo, así que dime a que viniste realmente.

ODAREG: Bueno, lo que pasa es que ellos no son lo que yo pensaba, no son como dijiste, cuando Leinad llego herida, se preocuparon por ella, además se preocupan por la gente del pueblo, han mandado a un grupo de guardias a proteger los pueblos.

SARK: NO te dejes engañar mi querido hijo, solo es una farsa, en cuanto te descuides te apuñalaran por la espalda, eso lo hacen para que la gente confié en ellos y piensen que son lo máximo, pero en realidad no es así.

ODAREG: Pero…

SARK: Así como lo hicieron con tu madre, al principio eran buenos con ella y amables, pero después la mataron, solo era un máscara. No te dejes engañar.

ODAREG: Malditos, por un momento me hicieron dudar.

Odareg vuelve a aparecer en el pasillo y nuevamente entra a la sala del trono.

ODAREG: Ya le avise, podemos irnos.

Odareg, Latis, Ascot salen del castillo y en las puertas encuentran a Ráfaga con algunas de las tropas.

Dentro del castillo, Paris intenta salir de la sala del trono.

GURU CLEF: Detente ahí Paris tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Paris se detiene y ve a Guru Clef con cara de resignación.

PARIS: Te escucho.

PRESEA: Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Anaís, Caldina.

CALDINA: Si vamos.

GURU CLEF: Gracias chicas.

Las dos salen de la sala del trono.

GURU CLEF: Pero siéntate que esto va ser largo.

PARIS: Esta bien.

GURU CLEF: Mira Paris, Anaís tiene toda la razón tanto en molestarse como en sus palabras, eres el príncipe y hasta ahorita no te comportas como tal, mira si sospechas de el, bueno pues piensa, usa la cabeza no seas tonto.

PARIS: Todos dicen lo mismo, pero ya veras como tengo la razón y entonces se van a arrepentir de no haberme escuchado.

GURU CLEF: Tal vez tengas razón, pero por favor Paris usa la cabeza, no lo provoques, si piensas que es peligroso, que tiene que ver con el enemigo trata de demostrarlo, por que sus actos dicen más, mucho más que tus palabras, tu viste como nos ayudo, y tiene razón su hermana quedo herida y salvo a Ascot, eso no cuenta para ti?

PARIS: No entiendes, lo hicieron a propósito y mira parece que consiguieron lo que querían.

GURU CLEF: Bueno pues dime por que estas tan seguro, escuchaste algo, viste algo o que?

PARIS: No, pero es una corazonada.

GURU CLEF: Paris, se realista, y te lo advierto por favor deja de crear más problemas

PARIS: Pero es él, el es el que me provoca,

GURU CELF: Paris, ya te lo advertí.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO #13.- ESTE ES EL MOMENTO TENGO QUE DECIRSELO.**

En otro lado del castillo.

ANAIS: No se que le pasa a Paris, nunca lo había visto así no lo reconozco, realmente me asusto.

MARINA: Entiéndelo un poco, esta celoso de Odareg y bueno siendo sinceras no me negaran que no esta hecho un cuero y luego con las hazañas que contó y pues la verdad le pusimos tal vez demasiado interés y pues Paris se sintió amenazado,.

ANAIS: Pero no era motivo para golpearlo.

MARINA: Bueno pues recuerda que es hombre y sabes que los hombres todo lo quieren arreglar con golpes.

ANAIS: Bueno creo que tienes razón.

MARINA: Claro que si.

LUCY: Bueno pues regresemos, además lo más seguro es que vayamos a investigar algo afuera.

Las tres entran a la sala del trono y ven a Guru chef con cara de enojado y a Paris sentado como niñito regañado.

LUCY: Y los demás?

GURU CLEF: Partieron van a ver si encuentran algo.

LUCY: Que, pero por que no nos dijeron nada.

GURU CLEF: Bueno lo que pasa es que pensamos que sería mejor quedarnos aquí para proteger el Castillo si llegan a atacar.

MARINA: Por lo menos nos hubieran dicho.

ANAIS: Pues ya ni modo.

PARIS: Anaís…podemos hablar?

ANAIS: Esta bien.

Paris y Anaís salen de la habitación.

LUCY: Y Presea y Caldina.

GURU CELF: Fueron a ver a Leinad para ver si no necesitaban algo.

LUCY: Bueno voy a verlas.

MARINA: Espera Lucy yo te acompaño.

GURU CLEF: Espera Marina puedo hablar contigo.

MAIRNA: Es necesario?

LUCY: No te preocupes yo puedo ir sola.

Marina pone cara de pues ya que? (si como no, por dentro se muere de alegría)

Lucy sale y va hacia donde esta Leinad.

MARINA: Puedes apresurarte tengo prisa.

GURU CLEF: No me digas?'

MARINA: Deja de darle tantos rodeos.

GURU CLEF: Bueno solo quería decirte que yo no sabía nada, enserio te lo juro hasta el ataque de hace rato no había indicios de algún enemigo.

MARINA: En serio no lo sabías.

GURU CLEF: Por que habría de mentirte.

MARINA: No lo se.

GURU CLEF: Bueno pues era todo, si quieres ya puedes retirarte.

MARINA: Bueno pues yo también quería decirte algo….

Mientras tanto….

PRESEA: Bueno entonces no quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

LEINAD: ("No entiendes") No muchas gracias.

PRESEA: Bueno.

LEINAD: Y mi hermano?

CALDINA: Como, se fue..

LEINAD: Se fue a Donde?

CALDINA: No sabes nada?

LEINAD: ("si estoy preguntando es obvio que no, eres estupida o que?") de?

CALDINA: Bueno lo que pasa es que fueron a revisar el planeta haber si encuentran algo sobre el nuevo enemigo.

PRESEA: Pero se suponía que el vino a avisarte.

LEINAD :¿ah si? ("Genial y ahora que): Ah, era eso, si él me dijo que iba a salir con los otros guerreros, pero como dijiste que se había ido me confundiste, disculpa es que aún me duele la cabeza.

CALDINA: Bueno pues mejor descansa.

LEINAD: Gracias, pero de hecho creo que me duele por estar tanto tiempo acostada.

PRESEA: Bueno pues vamos a dar una vuelta.

LEINAD: ("Voy a tener que soportar a estas estúpidas, que horror") Esta bien, me gustaría conocer un poco de este lugar,

CALDINA: Entonces vamos.

Las tres abren la puerta y salen.

LUCY: Ah Leinad ya te sientes mejor.

LEINAD: ("de donde salen"?) ¿:s Si ya… gracias.

LUCY: Ah si lo olvidaba.. soy Lucy la guerrera Mágica del Fuego.

LEINAD: ("tu crees que me importa, así seas la Princesa del universo entero no me interesa en lo absoluto, de todos modos vas a morir") Ah, ahora si mucho gusto, es todo un honor.

LUCY: Y a donde iban?

CALDINA: Íbamos al jardín, Leinad se levanto hace rato y quiere caminar un rato.

PRESEA: Vas con nosotras?

LUCY: Claro que si, vamos.

En el jardín….

ANAIS: En serio Paris no te reconocí, que te pasa.

PARIS: Lo siento Anaís, nadie quiere creerme pero ese tipo no me da confianza, no se que sea, pero hay algo raro en él.

ANAIS: Paris deja eso por favor, él nos ayudo, no puede ser el enemigo.

PARIS: Esta bien sabes que no voy a pelear contigo y menos por ese estúpido, si te molesta no lo volveré a hacer así me muera de ganas por romperle la cara.

ANAIS: Paris?

PARIS: Esta bien, ya no ocurrirá otra vez, te lo prometo, pero que conste que solo lo hago por ti.

ANAIS: Pues no deberías hacerlo por mi si no por ti, eres el príncipe da el ejemplo.

PARIS: Bueno ya me perdonas..si anda di que si, verdad que si me perdonas.

ANAIS; Nunca vas a cambiar.

Los dos se besan……

De regreso en la sala del trono.

MARINA: Pero yo también tengo algo que decirte.

GURU CLEF: Y que es?

MARINA: Bueno es que yo…., bueno desde hace tiempo yo…., lo que pasa es que…


	14. Chapter 14

GURU CLEF: Y que es?

MARINA: Bueno es que yo…., bueno desde hace tiempo yo…., lo que pasa es que…

**CAPITULO # 14.-MAS ENEMIGOS?**

De pronto un estallido hace vibrar los vidrios…

MARINA: Genial y ahora que?

GURU CLEF: Vamos.

MARINA: SI claro.

MARINA: ("Malditos sean, por su culpa no se lo pude decir")

De pronto se reunieron todos en la salida del Castillo….

ANAIS: Lo escucharon.

LUCY: Si, miren allí vienen.

GURU CLEF: Bueno a pelear.

Los siete se preparan para pelear….

Marina es la primera en lanzarse contra el enemigo, sacando su espada logra cortar a los primeros 2, le siguen Lucy que de igual manera corta a 3, Anaís y Paris, por su lado pelean espalda con espalda venciendo a unos cuantos, Presea y Caldina tratan de proteger a Guru Chef, quien se concentra para recitar algunos hechizos, mientras que Leinad corre a ayudar a Lucy y Marina.

Tanto las guerreras como Leinad y Paris pelean muy bien, el numero de enemigos va reduciendo cada vez más, pero ya cuando creían haber ganado, llegan unos guerreros con armaduras pesadas detrás de todos los demás.

Marina es la primera en deshacerse de sus enemigos y va en contra de los guerreros con armaduras, para empezar atacar con un hechizo.

MARINA. Tornado azul.

Pero el poderoso hechizo se impacta en los guerreros sin causarles ningún daño.

MARINA: Que demonios?

Uno de esos guerreros ataca a Marina, pero ella reacciona rápido y logra detener el ataque con su espada.

ANAIS: No le afecto la magia.

LUCY: Entonces ataquemos de otra forma.

AL decir esto se lanza contra ellos con espada en mano, pero son veloces a pesar de sus pesadas armaduras.

MARINA: Guru Clef, quédate atrás no podrás contra ellos parece que sus armaduras son muy resistentes.

GURU CLEF: Que? No, no las dejare pelear solas.

MARINA: Maldita sea Guru Clef hazme caso.

Al ver como Lucy apenas si puede defenderse de los 9 guerreros Marina y Anaís van en su ayuda.

PARIS: Espera Anaís.

Paris y Leinad también van a ayudar, pero ahora cada quien pelea contra uno, y los otros 4 van hacia Guru Clef, Presea y Caldina.

PRESEA: No puede ser, vamos Caldina, Guru Clef solo puede utilizar hechizos y no servirán de mucho.

CALDINA: Entonces contra ellos.

Las dos se lanzan contra los guerreros, pero Caldina es una ilusionista y no pelea al nivel, así que solo se enfrenta a uno mientras que Presea trata de contener a dos, el otro va en contra de Guru Chef, pero este no puede hacer nada, el guerrero carga una espada demasiado filosa y larga, y Guru Clef su báculo, que no es de gran ayuda.

LEINAD: Hey Guru toma esto, atrápalo.

Leinad le arroja su espada a Guru Clef, y este la agarra, pero no sabe usarla apenas si puede alzarla, ya que es muy pesada.

Paris se sorprende ante esto, ya que ahora Leinad solo se defiendo con sus manos y ni armadura trae, así que trata de ir a ayudarle un poco pero lo derriban y están a punto de atravesarlo cuando Anaís pone su espada entre la cara de Paris y la espada del enemigo, pero el enemigo es más hábil y logra quitarle su espada, amenazándola.

GUERRERO: Si así lo quieres entonces tu morirás primero.

Arroja a Anaís contra el suelo y camina hacia ella, pero Leinad se cruza en su camino y para sorpresa de Anaís y Paris golpea a su enemigo en la cara derribándolo.

PARIS: Muchas gracias.

LEINAD: ("ja solo es que yo me encargaré de matarte personalmente") Que, pero si no te salve a ti.

PARIS: Claro que si, te debo la vida y hasta más que eso.

LEINAD: "Por Dios que cursi, alguien golpéenme se lo suplico" Ah, bueno siendo así de nada.

MARINA. Que hacen este no es momento de pensar en eso, por favor cúbranme tengo que ayudar a Guru Clef.

LEINAD: No te preocupes por el le di mi espada.

MARINA: Y crees que eso ayudara?

Las dos voltean a ver a Guru Clef, la espada esta arrastrando en el suelo, apenas si puede levantarla, y defenderse al mismo tiempo.

LEINAD: ("Pobre idiota, ni que estuviera tan pesada, se nota que ya es un anciano") Esta bien, yo te cubro.-con cara de resignación-

Guru Clef esta en el suelo y el enemigo con la espada cerca de su cuello.

GUERRERO #9: Te separare la cabeza del cuerpo.

MARINA: No.

Marina se interpone y la espada le atraviesa la pierna.

MARINA: Ahhhhhhhh!

GURU CLEF: Marina nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

LUCY y ANAIS: Marina.

Guru Clef se para enfurecido y levanta la espada con tanta facilidad que pareciera que es muy ligera, pero aun así el guerrero se la quita y lo hiere en el pecho, antes de caer al suelo lanza un hechizo que acaba con el enemigo en un par de segundos.

Marina se levanta como puede para después caer al suelo junto a Guru Clef, que apenas si respira.

MARINA: Anaís por favor ven.

Ellos aun pelean contra 3 monstruos, pero ahora ya tiene la ayuda de Caldina y Presea.

PARIS: Ve Anaís nosotras nos encargamos de esto. Rápido.

Anaís, utiliza su magia para curar a Marina y a Guru Clef, Marina se recupera por completo pero a Guru Clef parece no haberle ayudado la magia.

MARINA: Que pasa, por que no reacciona.

ANAIS: No te preocupes, observa.

Guru Clef abre un poco los ojos y trata de levantarse.

GURU CLEF: Gracias Anaís.

Marina se emociona tanto de verlo bien, que abraza a Guru Clef sin pensarlo.

GURU CLEF: No te preocupes Marina estoy bien no me paso nada pero mejor vamos a ayudarles.

LEINAD: A quienes?

ANAIS: Ya los derrotaron?

PARIS: Claro que si.

PRESEA: Guru Clef, estas bien?

GURU CLEF: SI gracias a Anaís.

Ya derrotado el enemigo todos regresan al castillo.

LEINAD: Vaya esos eran más fuertes que los de la vez anterior.

PARIS: De que te quejas si peleaste muy bien, jamás había visto algo así.

LEINAD: ("claro que nunca habías visto algo así si tu y tus amigos son unos idiotas debiluchos")Bueno es que he entrenado casi toda mi vida.

LUCY: Tienes que enseñarme.

LEINAD: Ja ja, claro que si, será un placer. ("sueña tonta")

CALDINA: Lo que no entiendo es como le hiciste para derrotarlo con magia.

GURU CELF: No eran las armaduras, alguien los protegió con magia.

PRESEA: Eso quiere decir que hay alguien que esta planeando todo esto.

LEINAD: ("j aja si supieran")Pero quien? Y por que?

ANAIS: Bueno, pues hay que esperar a los demás haber si ellos encontraron algo.

PARIS: Si.

LUCY: Me preocupa y si los atacaron, y si están heridos.

ANAIS: Tranquilízate Lucy, no les pasará nada, además son muy fuertes, ya verás como van a regresar sanos y salvos.

LEINAD: (pero que paranoicos) Si tranquila amiga no te adelantes a los hechos.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO #15.- COMO LLEGARON?**

Después de un par de horas…

Las puertas del la sala se abren.

LUCY: Latis estas bien?

LATIS (sorprendido): si, estoy bien.

LUCY: Me alegro tanto.

ASCOT: No encontramos nada.

LATIS: Ni una pista.

RAFAGA: Tal vez tiene una nave en las afueras de Céfiro.

ASCOT; Por su apariencia no me parece que tengan mucha tecnología.

GURU CLEF: Una nave no lo creo, no he visto nada en las afueras de Céfiro, además las naves de comercio no se han topado con nada malo.

PARIS: Bueno eso si.

ANAIS: Y si, no se, tal vez se tele transportan o algo así.

PRESEA: Eso es una opción, y más con lo que paso.

GURU CLEF: SI tal vez, eso es muy probable, ya que en ningún momento he sentido su presencia.

LATIS: Que paso?

LUCY: Nos atacaron.

ODAREG: ("ya se habían tardado") Leinad estas bien, están bien todos?

LEINAD: ("como si deberás") SI.

ASCOT: Pero que fue lo que paso?

LEINAD: ("estas sordo no escuchaste") Nos atacaron, pero esta vez eran más poderosos y la magia no les afectaba.

GURU CLEF: Un hechizo protegía su armadura.

LATIS: No debimos irnos.

ODAREG: Bueno, pues ni modo que le podemos hacer, lo bueno fue que no paso a mayores y que todos están con vida.

GURU CLEF: Solo por esta vez, pero y a la siguiente?

MARINA: Pues a la siguiente los volvemos a derrotar.

GURU CLEF: Eso espero.

LUCY: Hay que ser optimistas, vamos no son tan fuertes.

ANAIS: Esto esta muy raro, primero nos atacan esos seres débiles y ahora estos otros entre los que atacaron primero y los que atacaron después había una gran diferencia.

LATIS: Que significa eso?

PARIS: Por que nos atacaría alguien que no sabe pelear.

MARINA: O más bien por que mandarían a alguien tan débil.

ANAIS: Para medir nuestras fuerzas, tal vez?

GURU CLEF: Eso quiere decir que el verdadero enemigo es más fuerte.

Y después de discutir por un buen rato, todos deciden irse a descansar….

Ya en su habitación cada uno esta algo alterado por lo sucedido, y por lo que todavía no sucede aún…

GURU CLEF: Esta vez espero poder…


	16. Chapter 16

Todos Se encontraban en sus habitaciones pensado en el nuevo enemigo.

GURU CLEF: Esta vez espero poder…

CAPITULO #16.- UN SENTIMIENTO COMPARTIDO.,

Y después de tanto pensar y pensar, decide caminar un rato, para tratar de despejar su mente, pero en el camino se tropieza con algo… o alguien?

MARINA: Hay perdón no me fije!

GURU CELF: Marina que haces despierta deberías estar dormida.

MARINA: Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

GURU CLEF: La verdad es que no puedo dormir.

MARINA; mm bueno pues yo tenía sed, salí por un vaso de agua y me perdí, he estado caminando un buen rato.

GURU CLEF: Mejor te llevo a tu habitación, vamos sígueme, para que no te pierdas.

MARINA: MM olvídalo no tengo sueño, y como tu tampoco, que tal si tomamos un te y nos hacemos compañía mientras nos da sueño?

GURU CLEF: mm bueno yo…-el gran mago duda un poco, pero Marina no espera la respuesta y lo toma de la muñeca caminando

MARINA: Bueno perfecto vamos… ("ahora si no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad")

Los dos van hacia la cocina y toman un poco de te.

MARINA: Y por que no puedes dormir? Sigues preocupado por lo de hace rato?

GURU CLEF: SI, las armaduras tenían un hechizo que las protegía.

MARINA: Pero aun así, tu magia es muy poderosa.

GURU CLEF: Pero si es cierto que solo están probándonos, tal vez su magia sea mucha más fuerte.

MARINA: Realmente crees que se tele transporten.

GURU CLEF: Pues no lo se, pero es lo más seguro, ya que ya revisaron todo Céfiro y no encontraron nada y en las afueras de Céfiro, yo me hubiera dado cuenta, y pues además no cuentan con tecnología.

MARINA: No, pero bueno en mi mundo he visto muchas películas sobre piratas espaciales, que son bárbaros y roban a otros planetas, tal vez robaron la nave o algo así.

GURU CLEF: Película?

MARINA: MM es algo mm bueno, pues… como te lo explico, pues es como … mm ah ya se, es como lo que tu creas para ver las afueras de céfiro, solo que las películas no son con magia, si no con tecnología, además en las películas salen actores, que son personas que representan la realidad o cosas que no son reales, que la gente se imagina, y todo lo que sucede en las películas es actuado.

GURU CLEF:S ah creo que ya entendí, como obras de teatro.

MARINA: Si.

GURU CLEF: A los de Cizeta les gusta hacer eso.

Los dos ríen…

MARINA: El té esta muy rico.

GURU CLEF: Es importado desde Farem.

MARINA: cierto olvidaba que ya comercian con los demás planetas.

GURU CLEF; Y dime que haces en tu mundo?

MARINA: Lo mismo de siempre ir a la escuela, salir con mis amigos, ir a fiestas, y ayudar a mi papá con su trabajo, ya sabes con eso de los papeleos.

GURU CLEF: AH…

MARINA: Bueno, pues te preguntaría lo mismo, pero ya se… te encargas de las relaciones de Céfiro con otros planetas, junto con Paris, y a veces Latis y Ascot los ayudan, también les enseñas magia a Ascot, Paris y algunos Cefirianos, y lees mucho, lo que no se es que es lo que lees?

GURU CLEF: Libros antiguos, con las historias de Céfiro, Farem, Cizeta, Autozam, de ahí aprendo nuevos trucos de magia, nuevas armas, y información sobre monstruos, plantas medicinales, o cosas así.

MARINA: Ja, ja, pues no esta tan mal, pero en serio te acuerdas de todo eso?

GURU CLEF: No de todo, pero si es necesario, ya se que en alguno de mis libros esta la información.

MARINA: Realmente me impresionas, yo ya me hubiera vuelto loca con toda esa información en mi cabeza, si con las materias que llevo en la escuela no puedo.

Guru Clef solo sonríe con estas palabras.

GURU CLEF: Yo pienso que más bien tu te limitas.

MARINA: Ah pero si estas igual que Anaís.

GURU CLEF: Pues es la verdad.

MARINA: Mejor cambiemos de tema.

GURU CLEF: Dijiste que salías con amigos?.

MARINA: Si, como mi padre es un empresario muy importante tiene muchos amigos y desde niña he tratado con los hijos de sus amigos, en especial con Mara y Mark y bueno a veces vamos a ver películas o a comprar ropa (solo con Mara) o cosas así.

GURU CLEF: Ah y entonces no sales con alguien en especial?

MARINA: Te refieres a que si tengo novio, no, no tengo.

GURU CLEF: Si a eso me refería, y se puede saber por que?

MARINA: Pues por que la persona que me gusta no me lo ha pedido.

GURU CLEF: (cara de resignación) Ah. ("no tengo oportunidad si ya hay alguien")

MARINA: ("como te puedo decir que esa persona eres tu") si, y tu, hay alguien especial en tu vida.

GURU CLEF: Si, pero no aun no me atrevo a revelárselo.

MARINA: Que triste parece que estamos en las mismas. ("que bueno que no se lo dije") Y se puede saber quien es ella?

GURU CLEF: Creo que no tiene caso que te lo diga, ya que es un imposible, además es de muy lejos.

MARINA: como puedes saber eso? Si ni siquiera se lo has dicho?

GURU CLEF: No, no tendría caso.

MARINA: Pues pienso lo contrario, si la quieres de verdad deberías decírselo, solo así sabrías lo que realmente piensa de ti, que tal si ella esta en las mimas que tu.

GURU CLEF: No lo creo, pero tienes razón, creo que debería decírselo, pero no se como..

MARINA: Pues solo dile lo que sientes, así como es, pero bueno será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir por que ya me esta dando sueño.

GURU CLEF: Si ya es tarde, vamos sígueme.

MARINA: Si gracias.

Los dos caminan en silencio por un momento.

GURU CLEF: "Tengo que decírselo y ahora"

MARINA: "Me pregunto quien será."

Después de un rato de caminar llegan a la habitación de Marina.

GURU CLEF: Listo llegamos.

MARINA: Muchas gracias, Guru Clef, te agradezco tu compañía, realmente me agrado mucho platicar contigo, hasta mañana que descanses.

Marina se da la media vuelta y abre la puerta y pero antes de que de un solo paso.

GURU CLEF: Marina…. Espera tengo algo que decirte.

MARINA: No podría esperar hasta mañana, es importante? Ya tengo sueño.

GURU CLEF: No, si, no puedo esperar hasta mañana y si es importante por lo menos para mi, tengo que decírtelo.

MARINA: Esta bien que es?- con cara de sueño-.

Marina se da la media vuelta para toparse frente a frente con aquellos ojos azules que le fascinaban.

GURU CLEF: Bueno es que yo… bueno es que…. Yo… bueno tu… hay la verdadesquemegustasmuchodesdelaprimeravezquetevidespertastealgoenmi ynosequeesperocadavezqueteveosientocomotodomimundocambiaconsolounamiradatuya YO TE AMO, ya lo dije, no fue tan difícil.

MARINA: Que?

Guru Clef había hablado tan rápido que apenas si Marina puedo entender lo que le había dicho y entre lo rápido que había hablado y lo sorprendida que estaba traía una cara de confusión, que pronto cambia a una cara de enorme felicidad y sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de su querido Clef.

MARINA: Yo también.

El se sorprendió no esperaba esa respuesta y menos de esa forma, y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo por la cintura y la beso tiernamente, así estuvieron por un largo rato hasta que…

MARINA: Bueno ahora si ya me voy a dormir ya es tarde.

GURU CLEF: si claro, hasta mañana que descanses preciosa.

MARINA: Hasta mañana.

Marina abrió la puerta nuevamente y se metió cerrándola tras de si, se sentó en su cama por unos momentos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado la verdad es que todavía no lo podía creer, se acostó de golpe y abrazo su almohada quedándose dormida, mientras él observo la puerta unos cuantos minutos, hasta que por fin fue a su habitación.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO #17.- ODIO.

A la mañana siguiente…

Todos se encuentran en la sala del trono, después de haber desayunado.

RAFAGA: Lo único que nos queda es esperar a que ataquen.

LUCY: Si, desgraciadamente si.

ANAIS: Ojalá supiéramos donde se esconden, o donde esta su base.

GURU CLEF: Lo extraño es que no puedo sentir ninguna presencia maligna en Céfiro, ni siquiera cuando atacan.

PRESEA: Eso quiere decir que la magia que utilizan es de gran poder.

ASCOT: Pues no lo se, pero tenemos que detenerlos.

MARINA: Claro que si, nos costo demasiado acabar con Debonner y ahora Céfiro es un planeta muy hermoso, no es justo que vengan aquí a destruirlo.

LUCY: Como sea, nosotras somos las guerreras mágicas y nuestro deber es acabar con el enemigo que ataca a Céfiro.

MARINA: En eso tienes razón.

LATIS: No me agrada que peleen, este no es su planeta.

LUCY: Pues te aguantas, tal vez no nací aquí, pero yo me considero parte de este planeta.

ANAIS: Además no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

CALDINA: Bueno y entonces cual es el plan?

PARIS: Esperar…

LATIS: Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, estaremos cerca por si atacan.

Latis y Lucy salen de la sala del trono, y se dirigen al jardín.

RAFAGA: Voy mandar guardias a todo Céfiro.

CALDINA: Espera yo te acompaño, amor.

PRESEA: Creo que tendré que ir al bosque del silencio nuevamente por armas.

GURU CLEF: Sola,

MARINA: Yo voy contigo.

ODAREG: No es necesario yo te acompañaré, pero de prisa, entre menos nos tardemos más rápido regresaremos.-(habla mientras abre la puerta y entra-.

PARIS: Y tu de donde saliste?

Odareg solo ve a Paris y no le toma importancia, y antes de que Paris pueda decir algo…

ANAIS: Paris que tal si vamos a caminar un rato.

PARIS: Esta bien.

Los dos, Presea y Odareg, salen y van rumbo al bosque del silencio.

Paris y Anaís están a punto de salir, pero…

GURU CLEF: Espera Paris, no te vayas.

PARIS: Dime?

ASCOT: Que tal Marina lista para otra clase.

MARINA: Claro, siempre estoy lista.

Los dos salen y Guru Clef se pone celoso, pero nadie se da cuenta.

ANAIS: Te espero afuera….

PARIS: Esta bien, no tardo.

Anaís sale no sin antes darle un beso a Paris.

GURU CLEF: Dime y ahora que piensas? Todavía crees que Leinad y Odareg sean el enemigo.

PARIS: No, ya no, la verdad me arrepiento de todo lo que dije, estaba muy enojado, y dije las cosas solo por decir, la verdad lo admito si estaba un poco celoso, es que ese Odareg me cae mal.

GURU CLEF: eso me alegra, solo te pido, que disimules tus diferencias con Odareg, si, no queremos problemas.

PARIS: No te preocupes se lo prometí a Anaís, además vi como Leinad se arriesgo por ti y por Anaís, así que por mi parte no hay dudas.("por el momento")

GURU CLEF: Eso me alegra, por lo menos un problema menos.

PARIS: Bueno con tu permiso tengo una chica que atender.

GURU CLEF: Adelante.

Paris sale y va con Anaís, y los dos salen al jardín.

PARIS: Sabes que?

ANAIS: Pasa algo malo?

PARIS: No, es solo que te amo,.

ANAIS: Paris…

PARIS: Que, no me crees?

ANAIS: Pues…

PARIS: Dudas de mi?

ANAIS: No lo se…

PARIS: Oh mi bella dama dígame que puede hacer este caballero para que me crea.

ANAIS: Pues no lo se, tendrá que hacer meritos caballero.

PARIS: MM déjame pensar….

Paris se acerca y la besa tiernamente.

PARIS: Que dices ya me crees?

ANAIS: M no, aun no.

Paris se vuelve a acercar y la besa, pero esta vez el beso es más apasionado y largo.

ANAIS: Creo que ahora si te creo.

PARIS: En serio?

…. En otro lugar del Castillo.

ASCOT: Primero las damas.

Al decir esto Marina se arroja hacia él con espada en mano y lo ataca sin cesar, mientras el se defiende, pero Marina se confía un poco y Ascot aprovecha la oportunidad para atacarla, y así pelean por un buen rato hasta que ambos se agotan.

MARINA: Has mejorado, prácticas diario?

ASCOT: Solo en mis ratos libres.

MARINA. Uf si sigues así nunca podré vencerte.

ASCOT: Ja ja pues eres muy buena con la espada, me cuesta trabajo defenderme.

MARINA: Bueno Ascot, por cierto no me has dicho nada acerca de tu vida amorosa, haber cuéntame estas enamorado?

ASCOT: Si.

MARINA: En serio de quien? La conozco?

ASCOT: Preferiría no decirte, no por el momento, ya llegara la hora de que te enteres, pero por el momento estoy planeando algo.

MARINA: Mm esta bien, como quieras, pero que conste que me dirás eh?

ASCOT. Te lo prometo, es más tu serás la primera en enterarse.

MARINA: Esta bien, pero será mejor que regresemos a la sala del trono para ver si ya llego Presea.

En el jardín….

Latis y Lucy caminaban de la mano por el gran jardín, platicando.

LATIS: Como ves Céfiro ha mejorado mucho.

LUCY: Si, es todavía más hermosos que cuando nosotras llegamos por primera vez.

LATIS: Eso es gracias a ustedes.

LUCY: No, es gracias a ustedes, los habitantes de Céfiro ya que es su voluntad la que ha hecho de Céfiro un lugar tan hermoso.

LATIS: Y todo por que tu anulaste el sistema del pilar.

LUCY: Bueno es que es demasiado injusto que una sola persona vele por un planeta entero y más que esa sola persona no tenga el derecho de enamorarse.

LATIS: Si, sin derecho de enamorarse.

LUCY: Ese es el peor de los castigos, ser privado del sentimiento más hermoso que hay en el mundo.

LATIS: Y pensar que tu fuiste elegida como el pilar.

LUCY: Mejor no pienses en eso.

Lucy se detiene y se para enfrente de él, lo agarra del cuello y se besan...

En otro lugar…

Leinad camina por un pasillo oscuro, una nave, hasta llegar a una puerta que se abre inmediatamente, ella entra y al fondo del lugar hay un hombre sentado…

Esta nave esta enterrada en Céfiro y es ahí donde los esclavos construyen una base subterranea.

SARK: Dime Leinad como vas, que ha pasado?

LEINAD: Eso es asunto mío, lo único que debes saber es que yo ya tengo su confianza entera, incluyendo al príncipe, así que mi parte esta hecha ya, yo solo espero a Odareg, para que preparemos el ataque.

SARK: Confían en ti, perfecto, pero como lo lograste?

LEINAD: Eso no es cosa que te importe.

SARK: No me hables así niñita, olvidas que soy tu padre.

LEINAD: Yo te hablo como se me de la gana, y disculpa pero que yo recuerde yo no tengo padre.

SARK: Insolente, como te atreves ya me las pagaras.

LEINAD: no me digas, recuerda mi promesa, te juro que después de matar a esos estúpidos cefirianos y quedarnos con su planeta, te matare.

SARK: Que ingenua eres, soy tu padre, y soy mucho más fuerte que tu, jamás podrás vencerme.

LEINAD: Eso lo veremos.

Leinad desaparece.

SARK: Leinad ….

Leinad aparece nuevamente en su habitación.

LEINAD: No sabes cuanto te odio Sark, te mataré lo juro.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO #18.- LAS DUDAS DE ODAREG.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

RAFAGA: Caldina no quieres irte al castillo?

CALDINA: No, gracias, prefiero estar contigo.

RAFAGA: Segura?

CALDINA: Si, segura, además si atacan quiero estar contigo

RAFAGA: Caldina si me atacan las tropas de Céfiro están aquí,

CALDINA: De todos modos.

RAFAGA: Esta bien, por lo menos quédate en la sombra.

Ráfaga besa a Caldina y regresa con las tropas a seguir dándoles instrucciones.

En el bosque….

PRESEA: Gracias por acompañarme eres muy amable.

ODAREG: Pues apoco creías que iba a dejar a un linda chica como tu, venir sola hasta aquí?

PRESEA: No exageres.

ODAREG: No exagero en serio eres muy hermosa.

PRESEA: Ya basta de decir eso,.

ODAREG: Ja ja pero no te sonrojes solo digo la verdad.

PRESEA: Mira ahí esta.

Presea entra por las armas y Odareg se queda afuera.

ODAREG: Este es el momento perfecto, tengo que matarla, y después me desgarro la ropa me revuelco en la tierra y llego con su cuerpo diciendo que fuimos atacados pero que eran demasiados y … ja ja. Tengo que hacerlo bien, si fallo todo se abra perdido.

PRESEA: Que tanto dices?

ODAREG: Eh? Ah ya estas aquí no nada, es que me pareció escuchar un ruido por allá, será mejor que te quedes aquí, mientras yo voy a averiguar.

PRESEA: Claro que no yo voy contigo.

ODAREG: Bueno esta bien, pero detrás de mi.

Cuando se dirigen hacia donde Odareg señalo un monstruo sale y ataca a Odareg quien no puede defenderse y cae al suelo un poco herido.

ODAREG: (" ¿"Que demonios", de donde salió, maldición arruino mi plan.")

PRESEA: Odareg estas bien.

EL monstruo se dirige hacia Odareg quien aún esta en el suelo, pero Presea se interpone y ataca al enemigo derribándolo.

PRESEA: Estas bien?

ODAREG: si "(por que, por que se preocupa por mi? Se supone que ellos no se preocupan por nadie, por que? No, no debo confiarme")

Intenta pararse, pero las heridas son algo profundas y cae enseguida, mientras que el monstruo se reincorpora atacando a Presea por la espalda, esta cae al suelo, pero se levanta casi enseguida al ver que el monstruo planea atacar a Odareg quien no puede defenderse, Presea llega y se pone en medio recibiendo el ataque del monstruo directamente, pero logra pararse y sacando su espada logra partir al monstruo en dos, inmediatamente cae al suelo semiinconsciente por las heridas, Odareg se pone de pie y corre hacia ella, levantándola un poco.

ODAREG: Estas bien, contéstame?

PRESEA: Si, solo me duele un poco, y tu?

ODAREG: Si, gracias, no debiste hacerlo.

PRESEA: Claro que si, eres mi amigo, y los amigos se protegen.

ODAREG: ("por que? No entiendo nada, no puedo matarla le debo la vida, ya no se que hacer, será mejor que me espera un poco más para preparar el ataque") Amigos?

PRESEA: Si amigos.

Odareg sonríe y se sonroja un poco, luego carga a Presea y camina rumbo al Castillo.

ODAREG: Resiste un poco, en cuanto lleguemos la Castillo Guru Clef curara tus heridas.

En el Castillo.

ASCOT: Buena pelea.

MARINA: Si opino lo mismo, será mejor que yo también me ponga a entrenar si no, pronto serás mucho mejor que yo.

Los dos entran a la sala del trono.

MARINA: No ha regresado Presea.

GURU CLEF(enojado): No aun no.

ASCOT: no debe tardar, ya tiene rato de que se fue.

Paris y Anaís entran..

PARIS: Aun no regres….

GURU CLEF: No.

ANAIS: Y Latis y Lucy?

LUCY: Estábamos en el jardín, paso algo?

MARINA: No aun no.

Segundos después entran Caldina, Ráfaga y Leinad.

PARIS: Leinad donde estabas.

LEINAD: ("que no pueden hacer otra caso más que preguntar, ja como si de verdad les importará") En mi habitación, estaba descansando un poco, para estar preparada por cualquier cosa.

ANAIS: No han sabido nada del enemigo.

GURU CLEF: No, me preocupa el hecho de que no hayan encontrado nada.

LATIS: Tal vez sería mejor volver a investigar.

PARIS: Si opino lo mismo.

LUCY: Pero esta vez, ni crean que van a dejarnos.

RAFAGA: Por eso no hay problema ya hay guardias en todas partes del planeta.

ASCOT: Pero no me agrada quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

LATIS: Pero no tenemos opción, tu viste que no encontramos nada.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y Presea y Odareg entran, Odareg trae a Presea en brazos.

ODAREG: Hemos regresado. Guru Clef, necesito que me ayudes, Presea esta herida necesita que la cures.

GURU CLEF: Si.

Guru Clef se acerca y toca a Presea enseguida dice unas palabras algo extrañas y un resplandor blanco sale de su mano cubriendo a Presea por completo.

PARIS: Pero que paso?

ODAREG: Nos atacaron, un monstruo, no se de donde salio, no era parecido a los que nos atacaron anteriormente.

Presea se para enseguida ya sin un solo rasguño.

ODAREG: estas bien.

PRESEA: Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí fuiste muy amable.

ODAREG: Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, me salvaste la vida.

LATIS: Y ahora? Desde que Debonner fue derrotada ningún monstruo había aparecido, los habitantes de céfiro no habían tenido miedo.

MARINA;: Tal vez sea que estén asustados por el nuevo enemigo.

ANAIS: No, pero de todos modos, los que nos atacaron en el Castillo no eran iguales a los primeros que nos atacaron.

ODAREG: Tal vez sea del nuevo enemigo.

PRESEA: Es lo más probable.

CALDINA: Es mejor que vayamos a cenar y a descansar un poco, tenemos que estar bien por si nos atacan.

MARINA: Si, vamos.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO #19.- EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LEINAD

Todos salen y después de cenar todos se van a sus habitaciones, y mientras intentan dormir.

MARINA: Me pregunto si mañana tendremos que pelear, ya que hoy no pude pasar tiempo con Guru Clef.

LUCY: Quisiera saber de donde salen esos monstruos..

ANAIS: Yo no quisiera pelear, pero tampoco quiero ver a Céfiro destruido

GURU CLEF: Ahora entiendo por que ellas regresaron, pero en parte me alegra.

PARIS: Me pregunto si Odareg y Leinad realmente son nuestros aliados, yo se que nos han ayudado mucho, pero si solo es una "máscara", si solo quieren ganarse nuestra confianza para después traicionarnos?

LATIS: Será cierto que se tele transportan, y si no entonces de donde salen?

PRESEA: Por que nos atacaran?

RAFAGA: Espero que sea suficiente con los guerreros que mande.

CALDINA: Me pregunto si Ráfaga seguirá pensando que soy hermosa? Y si piensa que ya estoy gorda.

Solo hay una habitación donde hay dos personas hablando.

LEINAD: Eres idiota o que? Tenías que matarla era tu oportunidad.

ODAREG: En primera si yo tenía que matarla pero mi padre no confía en mi y mando a esa criatura, y cuando nos taco, ella se interpuso y la hirieron, salvo mi vida.

LEINAD: y lo hiciste por agradecimiento o por que te gusta?

ODAREG: Tal vez por las dos cosas –dijo esto último evidentemente molesto-

LEINAD: Mira hermanito, estamos aquí para acabar con ellos, una vez que los derrotemos este planeta será nuestro, no tenemos tiempo para el amor.

ODAREG: Sabes que, yo estoy dudando, no son como pensaba, mi padre siempre nos dijo que ellos eran despiadados, crueles, fríos, insensibles, pero no es así, no te das cuenta.

LEINAD: No me importa, yo solo quiero vengarme, me importa un comino si son despiadados o no, ellos mataron a mi madre y lo pagaran.

ODAREG: Y no has pensado en la probabilidad de que tal vez Dagmar hablaba con la verdad?

Leinad, se enoja mucho, al escuchar ese nombre.

Cambia su mirada a un llena de rabia y odio.

LEINAD: Sh, no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre nunca en tu vida,y muchos menos en mi prescencia.

ODAREG: No te pongas así, por favor, nunca voy a entender que paso, eras feliz y de pronto…

Leinad cambia de enojo a tristeza, su mirada se ve triste.

LEINAD: Yo lo amaba.

ODAREG: Y por que se separaron, el era un gran amigo, tu hablabas mucho de él en tus cartas, hasta que tu y mi padre llegaron a Cizeta donde yo estaba entrenando, y de ahí, te volviste muy fría, ya casi no me hablabas.

Leinad se suelta a llorar, y Odareg la abraza.

LEINAD: Eres lo único que me queda hermano, lo único.

ODAREG: Que paso con Dagmar.

LEINAD: El murió.

ODAREG: Por que no me lo dijiste? Es por eso que cambiaste tanto.

LEINAD: Perdona por no habértelo dicho hermano, pero no quería hablar, creo que ya lo estoy superando.

ODAREG: Hay mi pequeña hermana si me lo hubieras dicho, hubiera dejado el entrenamiento por ti.

LEINAD: Mi padre se hubiera enojado mucho.

ODAREG: Claro que no.

LEINAD: Hay Odareg, nuestro padre se olvido de nosotros desde que mataron a nuestra madre, el ya no es el mismo que solía ser, el que nos quería, el que jugaba con nosotros.

ODAREG: Es por eso que lo odias?

Leinad lo miro con sorpresa.

ODQAREG: NO creas que no me he dado cuenta de eso.

LEINAD: El ya no es mi padre.

ODAREG: Ahora que lo dices de eso hablábamos, recuerdas que Dagmar hablaba de que nuestra madre no murió como mi padre nos dijo.

LEINAD: Si lo recuerdo, el no quería que yo me vengara, decía que la venganza solo traería más odio y rencor.

ODAREG: Bueno pues entonces mañana mismo vamos a ese pueblo a averiguar algo.

LEINAD: Odareg, yo lo vi… Sigmar le mostro a mi padre el momento en que mi madre murió, yo estaba ahí, yo lo vi.

ODAREG: Pero.. ellos son muy amables, por favor vamos a investigar, te lo pido.

LEINAD: Esta bien, pero solo lo hago por ti, yo solo quiero acabar con ellos

ODAREG: Gracias, si mi padre tiene razón, no habrá poder en este mundo ni en ningún otro que salve a estos cefirianos de la muerte.

LEINAD: Y si no, mejor para ti no?

ODAREG: Por?

LEINAD: Por la armera, Presea, te gusta.

ODAREG: Te dejo descansar ya es tarde.

LEINAD: No evadas mi pregunta.

ODAREG: Hasta mañana que descanses.

AL día siguiente...

CALDINA: Me parece bien.

ASCOT: Segura?

CALDINA: Ascot, por favor, ya te dije que es perfecto a ella le encantara.

ASCOT: Eso espero, pero y si no?

CALDINA: Ascot, ya basta, si le va a gustar.

ASCOT: Esta bien, esta bien.

RAFAGA: Vamos Ascot, ten confianza ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

ASCOT: Gracias, estoy algo nervioso.

En la sala del trono.

ODAREG: Bueno por lo menos no nos han atacado.

LEINAD: y eso es bueno?

PRESEA: A que te refieres? Por que no debería de ser bueno.

LEINAD: ("por que no piensan, por lo menos un segundo") Bueno si no nos han atacado es por algo no?

GURU CLEF: Quieres decir que tal vez planeen algo y por eso no nos ataquen.

LEINAD: ("wow me lees el pensamiento o ya estas pensando")Bueno es una probabilidad.

RAFAGA: Más problemas, pero no podemos hacer nada mientras no sepamos nada de ellos.

MARINA: Ah detesto esto, detesto, no saber nada del enemigo, no me gusta esperar.

ANAIS: Tranquilízate Marina no ganamos nada con ponernos así.

ODAREG: Por cierto Guru Clef quería avisarte que mi hermana y yo saldremos hoy, vamos a un pueblo, tenemos que ver a unas personas.

PARIS: ("será cierto"): Puedo acompañarlos, quisiera mostrarle a Anaís algunas cosas.

ODAREG: Príncipe sería un honor. No se que es lo que estés pensando, pero no tenemos nada que ocultar.

PARIS: Que?

LEINAD: Con su permiso nosotros nos retiramos.

PARIS: Lista Anaís.

ANAIS: Claro, vamos

Los cuatro salen del castillo, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los poblados. AL llegar.

PARIS: Para donde van ustedes?

LEINAD ("que demonios te importa"): Nosotros vamos al sur de este lugar y ustedes. ("como si me importara")

PARIS: Nosotros vamos al este, ahí esta la mejor comida.

ODAREG: Entonces nos veremos en …?

PARIS: En 4 horas, aquí.

LEINAD: ("que te parece nunca en ningún lado") Perfecto.

Leinad se da la vuelta y su hermano la sigue, Anaís y Paris, también toman su rumbo.

LEINAD: Y ahora que?

ODAREG: Buena pregunta.

LEINAD: Te acuerdas del nombre de alguno de los aldeanos.

ODAREG: No… realmente no.

LEINAD: Bueno y que tocamos de casa en casa preguntando quien conoció a nuestra madre?

ODAEG: Alguna otra opción.

LEINAD: Hay no lo puedo creer.

La chica lo mira con cara de "estas loco o que"

ODAREG: Si Dagmar tenía razón cualquiera debe saber quien era nuestra madre.

En el mismo pueblo.

ANAIS: Acabamos de comer Paris y otra vez quieres comer.

PARIS: Yo dije que aquí esta la mejor comida más no que quería comer.

ANAIS: Entonces?

PARIS: Pues hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí, por ejemplo mira eso, ahí practican con el arco, no quieres ir?

ANAIS: Pareces niño, no sabía que en Céfiro había ferias.

PARIS: Si, vamos.

ANAIS: Esta bien.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO #20.- PLANES ARRUINADOS.

En un la base subterránea, dos seres hablan, uno de ellos es Sigmar y el otro es un guerrero, el mejor guerrero de sus soldados.

SIGMAR: Esos idiotas arruinaran nuestro plan, no puedo permitir que averigüen la verdad.

BELRAK: Y si la averiguan que, de todos modos ya nos tardamos mucho, ya me desespere, el idiota de Sark y sus hijos no sirven para nada, además no son rivales para nosotros.

SIGMAR: Cálmate Belrak, por el momento nos sirven de mucho, con su ayuda los cefirianos no sospechan nada, en cuanto conquisten el planeta, los matamos y ya, nos quedamos con el planeta.

BELRAK: Para que los necesitamos, nosotros podemos haberlo hecho y sin problemas.

SIGMAR: Belrak se paciente, ya verás que al final tendremos no solo Céfiro si no también los otros 3 planetas.

BELRAK: Por que te empeñas tanto en esos tontos.

SIGMAR: He planeado esto por años, yo no puedo entrar a Céfiro, gracias al idiota de Guru Clef, el me desterró, por eso los necesito, en cuanto logren deshacer el hechizo, será su fin.

BELRAK: Es por eso que reuniste a un gran ejercito de distintos lados, y a ellos para poder romper el hechizo.

SIGMAR: Así es, tu crees que esperaría a Sark y a sus hijos si yo pudiera hacerme cargo.

BELRAK: Aun no entiendo como lograste que Sark y sus hijos odien tanto su propio planeta.

SIGMAR: Fue muy fácil, primero me encargue de que uno de mis monstruos matara a su esposa, atacando el pueblo donde se encontraba, luego me encargue de decírselo a Sark, quien se encontraba de viaje en Farem, pero con mis propias palabras, le hice creer que los mismos habitantes de Céfiro la habían matado, eso con la ayuda de una ilusión, hice una imagen falsa de la muerte de esa mujer, claro que no era real, el se enfado mucho y juro vengarse, al igual que sus hijos, por eso los ha estado entrenando.

BELRAK: Entonces hay que hacer algo, para evitar que esos niños tontos descubran la verdad, si lo hacen entonces sabrán que tu fuiste y jamás entraras a Céfiro.

SIGMAR: Si lo se, no voy a perder esta oportunidad por nada del mundo, hasta tuve que hacer que Sark matara al idiota de mi sobrino Dagmar, por que le estaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza a Leinad, y gracias a eso, ahora ella es demasiado fuerte, ella es la única que vale la pena su fuerza es demasiada, tal vez la deje vivir, pero primero tengo que impedir que sepan la verdad.

BELRAK: Entonces señor mando a que ataquen.

SIGAMR: Si, hazlo.

Belrak va hacia la base donde se encuentra Sark.

En el palacio.

Latis y Lucy se encuentran en el jardín para variar, Marina esta con Guru Clef en la sala del trono, Ascot esta con Caldina, quien le esta ayudando en su plan, mientras que Ráfaga y Presea se encargan de darles armas a los habitantes.

GURU CLEF: Y entonces en la tierra no hay magia.

MARINA: No, no se por que, pero haya es imposible utilizarla.

GURU CLEF: Me preocupa la situación de Céfiro.

MARINA: Detesto tener que venir aquí solo para pelear, como desearía poder estar aquí sin tener que combatir, para poder estar contigo más tiempo.

GURU CLEF: No digas eso, yo también siento mucho que solo vengan para pelear.

MARINA: No es tu culpa, es solo que quisiera estar aquí sin tener la preocupación de cuando nos atacaran, no que ahorita solo estamos platicando del enemigo, en lugar de poder estar juntos.

GURU CLEF: En serio?

MARINA: Claro que si, este planeta es maravilloso, además me agrada estar aquí, claro que pues ahorita ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de la hermosura de Céfiro ni de tu compañía ya que tenemos que estar alerta del enemigo.

GURU CLEF: Te prometo que, bueno es más para que esperar.

MARINA:s que?

Guru Clef se pone de pie y toma a Marina de la mano.

GURU CLEF: Vamos, por hoy no quiero que te preocupes por nada, el día de hoy quiero que disfrutes de Céfiro.

MARINA: Espera, y si atacan.

GURU CLEF: Pues, los demás se encargarán.

MARINA: no puedo hacer eso, si algo les pasa no me lo perdonaría.

GURU CLEF: Bueno, si pasa algo Latis me lo dirá y estaremos aquí de inmediato y listo, que dices?

MARINA: Pero es que… hay esta bien me convenciste.

GURU CLEF: Pues vamos.

Los dos salen de la habitación, y justo en la puerta Marina se detiene y jala a Guru Clef haciendo que este se pare justo enfrente de ella para besarlo, después de eso los dos siguen corriendo topándose con Ascot.

ASCOT: Guru Clef? Pasa algo?

GURU CLEF: No, nada, Ascot, hazme un favor, si atacan avísame enseguida.

MARINA: Te veo luego Ascot.

ASCOT (triste) : Si, pero espera yo… yo quería decirte lo mucho que te amo.

Pero Marina y Guru Clef salen corriendo sin escuchar las palabras de Ascot.

En el jardín.

LATIS: Si, Autozam es un planeta muy hermoso, bueno, con todo su tecnología.

LUCY: En Autozam casi no había plantas?

LATIS: No, casi no, la tecnología acabo con toda la naturaleza que había.

LUCY: Es por eso que Águila quería el pilar?

LATIS: Así es, lo quería para poder llenar de vida a Autozam.

LUCY: Que triste.

LATIS: Pero ahora con la ayuda de Céfiro Autozam se recupera, y bueno a cambio ellos nos brindan algo de su tecnología, como naves u otro tipo de aparatos.

LUCY: Me alegro tanto que hayan hecho embajadas para comerciar.

LATIS: Si, aunque ahora cerramos las embajadas y los puertos por los ataques.

LUCY: ya verás como todo va a salir bien, ganaremos esta batalla.

LATIS: Mientras tu este a mi lado, no hay enemigo que pueda vencerme.

Lucy se sonroja un poco, Latis la abraza y la besa.

En el pueblo.

LEINAD: Ya me canse de caminar.

ODAREG: Que hacemos, casí no hay nadie por aquí.

LEINAD: A donde se abran ido todos.

ODAREG: Espera aquí viene un aldeano, vamos a preguntarle.

LEINAD: A donde se abran ido todos?

ODAREG: No, sobre nuestra madre.

LEINAD: ah.

Los dos se acercan al aldeano.

ODAREG: Disculpe señor.

SEÑOR: Si díganme.

ODAREG: Bueno nos regalaría 5 minutos queremos preguntarle algo.

SEÑOR: Si adelante que quieren saber?

ODAREG: Me preguntaba si usted de pura casualidad sabe algo acerca de una mujer que hace mucho vivió aquí, su nombre es Acnin.

SEÑOR: Ah sobre Acnin, si yo la conocí, pero deben saber que ella murió.

ODAREG: Que, pero como?

Pero antes de que el señor pueda decir algo, una explosión se escucha cerca de donde ellos están, lo que llama la atención de Leinad, Odareg y el señor, quien comienza a gritar.

SEÑOR: nos atacan,

Un rayo traspasa al señor, quien cae al suelo.

ODAREG: maldición, ahora que?

LEINAD: No puede ser.

Las explosiones siguen sin detenerse destruyendo gran parte del pueblo y matando a la gente, pronto Anaís y Paris llegan con Odareg y Leinad.

PARIS: que paso?

ODAREG: Nos atacan, miren el enemigo esta en el cielo.

ANAIS: Están destruyéndolo todo.

PARIS: Hay que proteger a la gente, vamos.

ANAIS: Tratare de detenerlos.

Anaís llama su genio y va a combatir, Paris llama a su criatura mágica y va a ayudar a Anaís.

PARIS: Por favor encárguense de sacar a toda la gente de aquí, llévenla al Castillo, las tropas deben estar cerca.

ODAREG: Si.

Los dos tratan de sacar a la gente de ahí mientras en el cielo Anaís y Paris combaten acabando al enemigo sin ningún problema.

ODAREG: Te lo digo, se preocuparon por la gente.

LEINAD: No lo se.

Los dos indican a los aldeanos el camino, pero pronto unos monstruos los alcanzan.

LEINAD: Es hora.

Los monstruos se ponen en frente y sacan un rayo de sus manos y con eso elimina a los pocos aldeanos que se encontraban con ellos.

ODAREG: Noo.

LEINAD: No los defiendas.

ODAREG: Pero no íbamos a averiguar la verdad antes.

LEINAD: yo no tengo tiempo para eso.

Ahora golpeame.

ODAREG: que? Por que?

LEINAD: no seas tonto, para que no sospechen.

Al decir esto Leinad golpea a Odareg y este le contesta el golpe, después de eso se desgarran la ropa. Anaís y Paris bajan ya que sus enemigos habían sido derrotados ya y con gran facilidad acaban con los que estaban con Leinad y Odareg.

ANAIS: Que paso? Están bien?

LEINAD: No lo pudimos evitar, los mataron.

Leinad se arrodilla llorando.

ANAIS: Que, déjenme curarlos para regresar al castillo.

PARIS: Como? No eran muy fuertes, y te he visto pelear.

ODAREG: Lanzaron sus rayos contra los aldeanos y mi hermana se interpuso, y la dejaron fuera de combate con eso.

LEINAD. Si, luego Odareg trato de ayudarme pero también lo hirieron, maldita sea, debí haberme levantado y combatirlos.

ODAREG: No, fue mi culpa, yo debía atacarlos, pero cuando no te levantaste me preocupe mucho.

ANAIS: No se preocupen hicieron lo que pudieron.

PARIS: Debemos informar esto a Guru Clef.


	21. EL principe Paris

En el capitulo anterior Leinad y Odareg trataron de descubrir màs acerca de la muerte de su madre, pero el pueblo al que van es atacado…

CAPITULO #21.- EL PRINCIPE PARIS.

Los cuatro van hacia el Castillo, al llegar, van directo a la sala del trono, pero en ella solo esta Ascot, Latis y Lucy.

PARIS: Y Guru Clef donde esta?

LATIS: Lo mismo me estaba yo preguntando.

ASCOT: Bueno no lo se, hace un buen rato que se fue y no se a donde, pero dijo que si pasaba algo le llamáramos.

PARIS: Se fue? Como que se fue, a donde?

ASCOT: Bueno no lo se, solo dijo eso y se fue corriendo.

LATIS: Corriendo Guru Clef, y no te dijo nada más?

LUCY: Y si paso algo, y si averiguo algo

ASCOT (algo triste): No lo creo, se fue con Marina, y no parecía estar muy preocupado.

PARIS: A pillo, a nosotros a penas si nos deja salir un rato y él se va con Marina

Mientras eso pasaba en un lugar del castillo.

GURU CLEF: Como ves? No es hermoso este lugar.

MARINA: como es que hay un jardín en un cuarto?

GURU CLEF: Hay Marina, olvidas que estas en Céfiro y que este se rige por la voluntad de la gente.

MARINA: Si, creo que si, realmente es maravilloso.

GURU CLEF: Aquí vengo a relajarme cuando no quiero que me encuentren, soy el único que conoce este lugar.

MARINA: Vaya, vaya así que el gran Guru se esconde aquí?

GURU CLEF: Solo cuando tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero hacerlas.

MARINA: No, no lo puedo creer, y regañas a Paris.

GURU CLEF: Pero Paris va a ser el rey, debe ser un hombre responsable, cosa que no es.

MARINA: Si, pero tu eres el gran Guru de Céfiro.

GURU CLEF: Si lo se, pero a veces me aburro tantos papeles y papeles y más papeles.

MARINA: Wow, y yo que pensé que te gustaba estar lleno de papeles.

GURU CLEF: A veces es tedioso.

MARINA. Dímelo a mi, mi padre es un político muy importante y todo el día este llenando, leyendo, firmando papeles, a veces no tiene tiempo para mi.

AL decir esto baja la mirada y se pone triste.

GURU CLEF: No, no te pongas así, te traje aquí para que olvidaras todo lo que esta pasando fuera de esta habitación.

MARINA: Lo siento, mejor cuéntame sobre ti.

GURU CLEF: Que te puedo decir, me la paso en la biblioteca leyendo o en la sala del trono, o entrenando a Ascot y a Paris, bueno a Ascot ya casi no, el decidió entrenar por su cuenta.

MARINA: Ah debe ser terrible.

GURU CLEF: No te imaginas cuento a veces pienso que me voy a volver loco.

MARINA: Ja ja espero que nunca lo hagas.

Los dos se besan.

GURU CLEF: Pero si ya lo estoy.

MARINA: Ah si?

GURU CLEF: Claro estoy loco por culpa de una chica muy hermosa de ojos y cabellos azules que viene del mundo místico.

MARINA: Sabes lo único que lamento es el hecho de que te hayas tardado tanto.

GURU CLEF: Eso fue por cobarde, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras.

MARINA: No soy tan tonta como para rechazarte a ti.

GURU CLEF: Pero lo bueno es que ahora ya estamos juntos.

MARINA: Si, y que puedo hacer esto cuando quiera.

Marina lo abraza y lo besa.

GURU CELF: y las veces que quieras.

LATIS: "Guru Clef "

GURU CLEF: "SI Latis dime"

MARINA : Guru Clef ?

GURU CLEF : Espera Latis se comunico conmigo

LATIS: "Guru Clef te necesitamos en la sala del trono, atacaron un pueblo, y mataron a los aldeanos"

GURU CELF: "que"

La cara de Guru Clef cambia por completo, esta muy confundido.

MARINA: Pasa algo malo Guru Clef.

GURU CLEF: No lo se, pero vamos.

Guru Clef toma de la mano a Marina y la abraza, en seguida Guru Clef pronuncia unas palabras y pronto están en la sala del trono, todos los presentes se sorprenden de verlos así, pero es Ascot quien no aguanta y sale.

GURU CLEF: Que pasa?

PARIS: Que bonito, Céfiro puede estarse destruyendo y tu quien sabe en donde, divirtiéndote.

GURU CLEF: Paris no es tiempo para eso.

PARIS: Si claro como se trata de ti, no hay tiempo, se supone que tu responsabilidad es estar aquí, por si algo malo pasa.

GURU CLEF: Y tu responsabilidad es hacerte cargo del planeta, cosa que no haces por que te la pasas con Anaís perdiendo el tiempo.

PARIS: Si, y mientras Anaís y yo tratamos de salvar un pueblo tu y Marina se divierten no?

GURU CLEF: …

PARIS: Además yo me preparo para ser rey, y mientras tu te haces cargo de Céfiro, tu mismo dijiste eso.

MARINA: Bueno Paris es mi culpa no te enojes con él.

CALDINA: Oigan no discutan, no es el momento.

GURU CLEF: si yo me hago cargo de Céfiro por que tu no puedes, eres un inmaduro e irresponsable, y nunca podrás hacerte cargo de Céfiro, es por eso que yo tengo que esa responsabilidad.

PRESEA: Ya dejen de pelear.

Ha estas alturas ya los dos se gritan fuertemente.

PARIS: Pues por mi puedes quedarte con Céfiro y ser el rey.

GURU CLEF: Esa es tu responsabilidad.

LUCY: Tranquilos, no hay por que gritar.

PARIS: Y por que yo si he de cumplirla, si tu no cumples la tuya.

GURU CLEF: Por una sola vez que no la haya cumplido.

PARIS: No, por una sola vez en que acabaron con una aldea y mataron a todos los aldeanos, todo es tu culpa, si me hubieras hecho caso y hubiéramos traído a todos aquí, como con Debonner esto no hubiera pasado, pero desde que ellas llegaron estas tan idiotizado con Mariana que no piensas.

MARINA: Ya basta Paris ya te dije que es mi culpa si vas a enojarte y a gritarle a alguien que sea a mi.

ANAIS: Basta ya.

Guru Clef se da la vuelta y sale de la sala del trono muy molesto.

MARINA: Ahora ya estas feliz.

Marina sale tras el.

LATIS: Genial, y ahora que.

PARIS: Tenemos que traer a todos los habitantes de Céfiro al Castillo, es lo que debimos hacer desde hace mucho, y es lo que haremos, aquí en el Castillo estarán más seguros.

LATIS: Si, Ráfaga y yo iremos.

LEINAD: Nosotras también podemos ayudar.

PARIS: No mejor quédense, con las tropas y ellos dos es suficiente.

LEINAD: Si claro, como las tropas salvaron la aldea.

PARIS: Tu te quedas aquí, y se acabo.

Todos se sorprenden de las palabras de Paris, normalmente Guru Clef era quien tomaba las decisiones, pero esta vez Paris lo había hecho y además de todo sus palabras demostraban seguridad y autoridad, todo un príncipe.

Latis y Ráfaga se disponen a salir.

LUCY: Latis déjame acompañarte, por favor.

Antes de contestar mira a Paris como pidiendo su autorización.

LATIS: Esta bien, Lucy, vamos.

Los 3 salen hacia los pueblos.

CALDINA: Ahora si estuvo fuerte la pelea.

PRESEA: Nunca los había visto discutir así, siempre era Guru Clef quien regañaba a Paris, en que momento los papeles se invirtieron.

ANAIS: Paris será mejor que..

PARIS (muy enojado y gritando): No me voy a disculpar, sabes que solo dije la verdad.

Anaís se asusta ya que Paris nunca le había gritado así.

LEINAD: ("juro que pagaras por haberme gritado así") Oye tranquilo ella no tiene la culpa de nada, no te desquites con los demás, mejor vamonos todos antes de que comienza a gritarnos y desquitarse con nosotros.

Leinad sale enojada, seguida de Caldina y Odareg quien jala a Presea.

ANAIS: Paris tranquilízate, no te iba a pedir que te disculparas solo te iba a decir que te relajaras un poco.

Paris se acerca a Anaís y la abraza.

PARIS: Por favor perdóname, es que estoy muy molesto, el siempre me regañaba por cualquier cosita.

ANAIS: Mira piénsalo bien, tu sabes que el no tiene la culpa, tu y yo salimos y tuvimos la suerte de estar ahí, pero que hubiera pasado si atacan otro pueblo, y nosotros divirtiéndonos en la feria.

PARIS: Creo que me enoje demasiado.

ANAIS: Además él tiene razón desde que llegamos te pasas todo el tiempo conmigo, y él también tiene derecho a pasar su tiempo con Marina o no?

PARIS: hay por que siempre me haces sentir culpable y no me puedo enojar contigo.

ANAIS: Más?

PARIS: Perdona por haberte gritado, me disculpas.

ANAIS: Pues vas a tener que hacer muchos meritos,.

Paris la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él dándole un tierno y apasionado beso.

En uno de los pasillos.

MARINA: Guru Clef, espera.

GURU CLEF: El tiene razón, no debí dejar mi lugar.

MARINA: No, yo tengo la culpa, lo dejaste por mi, tu no tienes la culpa de que esos aldeanos murieran, aunque hubieras estado en la sala del trono, no lo hubieras podido impedir.

GURU CLEF: Pues no, tienes razón, pero tu no tienes la culpa,

MARINA: Claro que si, tu solo querías que yo pasara un día "normal" en Céfiro.

GURU CLEF: No voy a discutir contigo, tu no tienes la culpa y punto.

Guru Clef se pone serio y Marina solo sonríe y lo abraza, después se separan un poco y se besan.

MARINA: Vamos, será mejor que hables con Paris, pero antes hay que resolver el problema.

Los dos se dirigen a la sala del trono.


	22. Recuerdos que atormentan

CAPITULO #22.- RECUERDOS QUE ATORMENTAN.

En las afueras del Castillo.

LATIS: Será mejor que nos separemos Ráfaga.

RAFAGA: Si, tu ve con Lucy, hacia el este y yo iré al Oeste.

LATIS: Bien, vamos.

Latis y Lucy suben al Caballo de Latis.

Al llegar a los poblados les avisan a la gente y esta inmediatamente es escoltada por los guerreros hacia el castillo.

En una nave que esta cerca de Céfiro…

SARK: Necesito que ataques, ya no puedo esperar más.

SIGMAR: Ya te dije que necesito que rompas la joya del báculo de Guru Clef, así él no se dará cuenta de cuando nosotros entremos y será un ataque sorpresa, es mejor matarlo, pero no olvides el báculo, ya que si el hechicero lo toma será más fuerte.

SARK: Entonces me quedaré con el báculo.

SIGMAR: No puedes, solo puede tomarlo el sucesor de Guru Clef, y ese hechicero fue su alumno, tu no podrás tomarlo, te causaría la muerte.

SARK: Esta bien, si dices que es mejor, les diré a mis hijos que se hagan cargo.

Sark camina hacia un pequeño cuarto, al entrar a él desaparece.

En ese mismo lugar aparece otra figura, misma que se acerca al cuarto donde Sigmar y Belrak hablan, pero al escucharlos decide esperar.

BELRAK: Por que necesitas que rompa el báculo, que esa es su fuente de energía o que?

SIGMAR: No, pero si rompe el báculo, el hechizo se romperá y yo podré volver a pisar Céfiro.

BELRAK: Entonces no hace más fuerte a nadie.

SIGMAR: Claro que no, solo lo dije para que lo hiciera, Sark es tan tonto, jamás sospechará.

BELRAK: Bueno voy a preparar a los guerreros.

SIGMAR: Belrak, encárgate de los esclavos primero, mátalos a todos.

BELRAK: Pero… señor

SIGMAR: Que? Ya tenemos lo que queríamos de ellos, su tecnología, así que ya no nos sirven, además son muy malos en batalla, sabes que? Mejor dile a Tora que lo haga.

BELRAK: Si señor como diga.

SIGMAR: Ah y después, quiero que prepares la nave para entrar a Céfiro con nuestro ejercito de guerreros.

Belrak entra al cuarto y desaparece.

Aquella figura que escuchaba la conversación entro.

LEINAD: Así que engañas a mi padre?

Sigmar voltea y ve a Leinad muy sorprendido, ni siquiera había notado su presencia esa chica era realmente muy hábil.

SIGMAR: Necesito que ese báculo este roto.

LEINAD: Eso escuche, entonces no puedes entrar a Céfiro? Un hechizo impide que entres?

La chica comenzó a caminar alrededor de Sigmar sin apartar su vista de él, mirándolo con astucia.

LEINAD: Déjame adivinar te desenterraron de Céfiro?

SIGMAR: Si, ese maldito de Guru Clef lo hizo.

LEINAD: Y por que?

SIGMAR: Pues por que…

LEINAD: Y no me mientas… tal vez engañes al imbecil de Sark pero a mi no me engañaras tan fácil, yo no te creo… se que solo usas a mi padre para tu beneficio pero no le tienes respeto ni mucho menos sigues sus ordenes.

Sigmar la miro confundido.

SIGMAR: Hablas de tu padre como si lo odiaras.

LEINAD: Pues así es, lo odio. Por que crees que no me importa que tu planees traicionarlo.

Sigmar abrió sus ojos de par en par, como lo había notado y desde cuando.

LEINAD: Te sorprender que lo sepa. Ya te dije que no soy idiota como mi padre, pero no te preocupes por que yo me encargaré de matarlo en cuanto esto termine.

SIGMAR: Realmente no se como puedes ser hija de ese idiota de Sark, tu si eres una verdadera guerrera.

LEINAD: Ahora contéstame?

SIGMAR: Si Guru Clef me desterró, por que yo descubrí que él fue quien ordeno a Zagato que secuestrase a Esmeralda, por que el planeo eso para quedarse con el pilar… por eso me desterró, para que yo no pudiera revelar su secreto.

LEINAD: Que? Ese maldito…

SIGMAR: Lo se… y respecto a lo de tu padre.

LEINAD: No tienes por que justificarte… se por que lo haces, el mato a tu sobrino.

SIGMAR: ("por que yo se lo ordene"): Si así es…

LEINAD: Bueno yo te daré la entrada a Céfiro, pero no debes hacerle daño a mi padre… seré yo quien lo elimine.

SIGMAR: Mi pequeña Leinad, tan inteligente como siempre, se hará como tu digas.

Leinad regresa al castillo y camina hacia su habitación

En uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo Ascot se encuentra sentado recargado en la pared.

ASCOT: Debí imaginar que ella nunca se fijaría en mi, solo soy un amigo, que idiota fui.

LEINAD: ("hasta que al fin escucho que dices algo bueno") Amigo de quien?

ASCOT: Ah, Leinad me asustaste.

LEINAD: Te perdiste de lo mejor.

Leinad se siente junto a él.

LEINAD: La mejor pelea, Guru Clef y Paris casi se agarran a golpes.

ASCOT: En serio?

LEINAD: Si, los dos se gritaron horrible, Paris le reclamo por haberse ido y haber abandonado su puesto por la guerrera del agua, y Guru Clef le contesto que desde que Anaís llego el no hace nada más que pensar en ella, se puso bueno, yo no sabía que Guru Clef estuviera enamorado de Marina y ni ella de él.

Ascot solo baja la mirada.

LEINAD: ("Por Dios que cursi y tonto") Ahí oops lo siento yo no lo sabía..

ASCOT: No te preocupes, de todos modos, ella esta feliz y eso me basta, además soy su amigo y el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella es suficiente para mi.

LEINAD: Esas palabras.

ASCOT: palabras?

-FLASHBACK-

DAGMAR: Entiende amor, la venganza solo lleva al odio, y yo lo único que deseo es tu felicidad por que tu felicidad es la mía.

LEINAD: No, no.

ASCOT: Que te pasa estas bien?

LEINAD: Si, si.

Leinad se encontraba muy alterada.

ASCOT: Vamos, dime que tienes? Que dije?

LEINAD: Nada, me hiciste recordar…

ASCOT: Quieres contarme?

LEINAD: Esas palabras me las dijo alguien hace mucho tiempo.

ASCOT: Vaya tu también sufres por un amor no correspondido.

LEINAD: No, pero mi amor es imposible.

ASCOT: Ja, si es correspondido entonces no es imposible.

LEINAD: Claro que si, él ahora esta muerto.

ASCOT: Ah, lo siento, yo no sabía.

Leinad ya no puede más y se pone a llorar, Ascot no sabe que decir y decide abrazarla.

LEINAD: No te preocupes, ya fue hace mucho tiempo. ("es tan calido")

Pero Caldina iba pasando por ahí y los ve.

CALDINA:- Aja así que aquí estaban eh pillines, que bien escondidito se lo tenían eh.

Los dos se sonrojan.

CALDINA: Ah que lindos se ven juntos, hacen una bonita pareja, pero no se preocupen yo ya me voy.

Caldina se va dejándolos solos.

Ascot sonríe y se sonroja.

ASCOT: Sabes que cuentas conmigo y siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites.

LEINAD: Gracias, eres muy amable. ("que tierno eres")

Leinad lo ve a la cara.

LEINAD: Tienes unos ojos muy profundos ("y bellos")

ASCOT: No me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres.

Leinad se sonroja, y sin darse cuenta los dos se acercan cada vez más hasta que los dos se unen en un tierno beso, pero inmediatamente Leinad reacciona y lo aparta empujándolo y parándose.

LEINAD: Suéltame, ya estoy bien, mejor guarda tu distancia y no te acerques más a mi.

Al decir esto camina rápidamente por el pasillo, dejando a Ascot muy confundido.

ASCOT:S Soy un idiota.

LEINAD (corriendo): ("Que me paso? Por que hice eso, pero me agradó, él me agrada, no él es mi enemigo y no puedo pensar en él, por que mi deber es matarlo")

Leinad llega a su habitación.

ODAREG: Te quejas de mi?

LEINAD: Cállate.

ODAREG: A mi me gusta la armera, pero tu… te besas con ese hechicero.

LEINAD: Ya te dije que te calles.

ODAREG: No te enojes, no quiero molestarte, al contrario me agrada verte feliz.

LEINAD: No te hagas ilusiones, ese hechicero no me importa, sabes cual es nuestra misión.

ODAREG: Entonces no te encariñes mucho eh?

De pronto aparece alguien en la habitación.

SARK: Vaya, vaya que hacen aquí platicando.

LEINAD: Que haces aquí?

SARK: Hoy mismo tienes que matar a Guru Clef, pero sobre todo tienen que destruir la joya que lleva el báculo que siempre carga.

LEINAD: Y por que la prisa?

SARK: Por que Sigmar no puede entrar a Céfiro con sus tropas y preparar un ataque sorpresa, si Guru Clef siente su presencia.

ODAREG: Si, padre nos encargaremos.

Sark desaparece.

LEINAD: Al fin hoy es el gran día, hoy yo misma mataré a Guru Clef, así que nos vemos dentro de un rato en la sala del trono.

ODAREG: Crees que este ahí.

LEINAD: Si, pero hay que esperar por que en estos momentos esta con el Príncipe.

ODAREG: No se, la verdad ya no se si debamos hacerlo, ellos me agradan.

LEINAD: No seas tonto, te estas dejando llevar por tus emociones, por lo que sientes por la armera, pero no olvides que ellos mataron a nuestra madre.

ODAREG: De eso no estamos seguros.

LEINAD: No digas tonterías, ya te dije yo misma vi cuando Sigmar le mostró a mi padre lo que paso.

ODAREG: Y si fue una ilusión. Tu misma te has dado cuenta de que Sigmar no es alguien de confiar, yo no se por que mi padre le tiene tanto confianza., esta tan cegado por el odio y la idea de la venganza que no ve que Sigmar lo manipula a su antojo.

LEINAD: Ese no es mi problema, ya te lo dije, yo estoy aquí para vengar a mi madre y nada más.

ODAREG: Cuando fue que te volviste tan fría?

LEINAD: Cuando me quitaron todo lo que yo amaba.

ODAREG: Mejor me voy.

Odareg sale de la habitación y camina un rato.

LEINAD: Ese tonto de Odareg si sigue así arruinará todo, será mejor que yo misma me encargue de Guru Clef.

Leinad sale y va con Caldina, que esta en su habitación, al llegar Leinad toca la puerta.


	23. La verdadera historia

CAPITULO #23.- LA VERDADERA HISTORIA..

Leinad sale y va con Caldina, que esta en su habitación, al llegar Leinad toca la puerta.

CALDINA: quien es?

LEINAD: Soy yo Leinad podemos hablar?

CALDINA: Quieres hablar de Ascot verdad?

LEINAD: Bueno si, es que él, bueno yo, yo hay no se ni como paso, pero me enamore de él, y es tu has de pensar que soy muy tonta por que casi ni lo conozco ni nada, pero es que te lo juro yo lo amo, y él, solo quiere a Marina y no me hace caso, y me duele, y hace rato el, el me beso, pero después dijo que amaba a Marina y que nunca se fijaría en mi, y…

Leinad se pone a llorar y abraza a Caldina.

CALDINA: Que, ese Ascot, como pudo hacerte eso, hay mi niña ya no llores.

Leinad aprovecha la oportunidad y golpea a Caldina fuertemente en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

LEINAD: Tonta… yo no me enamoraría de un idiota y mucho menos si es mi enemigo.-una sonrisa macabra aparece en su rostro para después salir cerrando la puerta tras de si.

En la sala del trono, Paris y Anaís seguían platicando, pero entran Marina y Guru Clef.

GURU CLEF: Y los demás?

PARIS: Latis, Ráfaga y Lucy fueron a los pueblos, van a encargarse de que la gente de céfiro llegue al Castillo sin problemas.

ANAIS: Marina será mejor que nos vayamos.

GURU CLEF: Espera Anaís, quiero pedirte una disculpa, no quise decir que…

ANAIS: No te preocupes, además tienes algo de razón, desde que llegamos solo esta conmigo.

GURU CLEF: Esta en su derecho.

ANAIS: No te preocupes, Marina vamos.

Las dos salen y van al jardín.

PARIS: Yo también te quería pedir una disculpa dije muchas cosas.

GURU CLEF: No importa, creo que los dos estábamos enojados, y los dos dijimos cosas, solo quiero que entiendas que no puedes ser tan irresponsable, ya que serás rey.

PARIS: Lo siento, tu también tienes derecho a estar con Marina, aunque yo no sabía que te gustaba, pero bueno, el punto es que tu siempre estas aquí o en la biblioteca y casi nunca te diviertes.

GURU CLEF: Bueno me alegra que ya este todo arreglado.

PARIS: Pero no me contestaste, te gusta Marina?

GURU CLEF: Y por que fueron Lucy, Latis y Ráfaga?

PARIS: Por que ellos se ofrecieron, pero no me cambies el tema estas enamorado de ella?

GURU CLEF: Buena decisión, ya estas comportándote como todo un rey.

PARIS: Eso es un si?

GURU CLEF: Si, serás un buen rey

PARIS: Guru Clef contéstame.

GURU CLEF: Si.

PARIS: Ja, estas enamorado, no lo puedo creer, me alegro por ti.

GURU CLEF: Será mejor que te vayas.

En el jardín Anaís y Marina se topan con Leinad.

LEINAD: Ah las estaba buscando no saben donde esta Guru Clef?

MARINA: Si en la sala del trono con Paris, por?

LEINAD: Necesito saber algo.

MAIRNA: Sobre que?

LEINAD: Bueno es que fuimos al pueblo en busca de alguien, pero con lo que paso, no lo encontramos, pero quiero saber si el sabe algo.

MARINA: Ah.

LEINAD: Por cierto chicas, quisiera pedirles un favor, podrían no ir mientras hablo con Guru Clef.

MARINA: por que?

LEINAD: No te asustes Marina no quiero seducir a Guru Clef, solo que la persona que buscábamos era nuestra madre y no quisiera que nadie interrumpiera. Por favor.

ANAIS: No te preocupes Lucy, Ráfaga y Latis fueron a los pueblos cercanos. Marina vayamos a buscar a Caldina y a Presea.

LEINAD: No, digo Caldina dijo que iba a dormir estaba un poco cansada.

MARINA: Bueno por Presea no te preocupes nos encargaremos de que no vaya.

LEINAD: Muchas gracias chicas.

Leinad va hacia la sala del trono pero en el camino se topa con Paris.

LEINAD: Ah Paris, vi a Anaís, me dijo que si podías ir con ella, esta en el jardín.

PARIS: Ah muchas gracias.

Paris va al jardín, pero Leinad llama a Sark.

LEINAD: Ya es hora, están en le jardín manda a los guerreros.

Odareg camina hasta llegar al comedor, en el encuentra a Presea.

ODAREG: Ah hola.

PRESEA: Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada.

ODAREG: gracias a la guerrera del viento, ella curo mis heridas, pero esa gente inocente.

PRESEA: No te culpes.

ODAREG: No puedo evitarlo, hubiera preferido mil veces haber muerto yo.

PRESEA: Que noble eres, pero si estas aquí es por algo.

ODAREG: ("para matarlos") Supongo que así es.

PRESEA: Y las personas que buscaban?

ODAREG: Murió hace mucho tiempo, me lo dijo un señor.

PRESEA: Lo siento mucho, era alguien importante.

ODAREG: Su nombre era Acnin.

PRESEA: Conociste a Acnin.

ODAREG: Tu también?

PRESEA: Si, sabes? Yo fabricaba sus armas, pero en serio la conociste?

ODAREG: Si, bueno yo era un niño y cuando era pequeño me mandaron a Cizeta a aprender su técnica con la espada, pero si la conocí.

PRESEA: Era una mujer muy valiente.

ODAREG: En serio.

PRESEA: Si, ella mato a muchos monstruos cuando la princesa Esmeralda fue secuestrada, todos en el pueblo la respetaban y la querían mucho.

ODAREG: Y por que murió?

PRESEA: Bueno un monstruo muy poderoso ataco el pueblo y Acnin lo defendió y acabo con el monstruo, pero quedo muy mal herida, un aldeano partió al Castillo en busca de Guru Clef, para que este curara sus heridas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

ODAREG: Así que eso fue lo que paso?

PRESEA: Si, su nombre es recordado por todos los aldeanos de ese pueblo.

ODAREG: No puede ser esto esta mal.

PRESEA: Que pasa?

ODAREG: Disculpa tengo que irme.

Odareg sale corriendo y Presea se queda muy confundida.


	24. Declarado Traidores

CAPITULO #24.- DECLARADO: TRAIDORES.

EN la sala del trono.

LEINAD: Guru Clef tengo que hablar contigo.

GURU CLEF: Si dime?

Leinad se acerca.

LEINAD: Bueno yo quería decirte que…-bajo la mirada -hoy vas a morir.

GURU CLEF: Que?

Leinad lanza una bola de energía hacia Guru Clef, este sorprendido a penas si puede esquivarla sin poder evitar lastimarse el brazo.

GURU CLEF: Que te pasa?

LEINAD: Solo que estoy harta ya, de ustedes, el Príncipe tenía razón, lo hubieras escuchado, pero tu no confías en él.

GURU CLEF: No, ustedes son el enemigo.

LEINAD: Así es, y es tu turno de que mueras, y no te preocupes por los demás ellos están en otro lado luchando contra unos monstruos muy débiles que los entretienen, por lo tanto no vendrán.

Leinad vulva a atacar a Guru Clef, pero esta vez el si se defiende, y logra contrarrestar la magia, el también decide atacar, pero Leinad lo esquiva fácilmente.

LEINAD: No podrás contra mi, tal vez tu magia es más poderosa que la mía, pero soy más veloz que tu, además estas herido y tu magia pronto se agotará.

GURU CLEF: Estas equivocada si piensas que vas a vencerme.

Guru Clef sigue atacando, pero Leinad es muy veloz y esquiva todos y cada uno de los poderes de Guru Clef, acercándose cada vez más.

Mientras ellos pelean, en el jardín Marina, Anaís y Paris, también combaten.

PARIS: Cuidado, no se confíen son demasiados.

MARINA: Dragón de Agua,

Marina logra acabar con un buen número de seres.

ESCLAVO #1: Por favor no nos ataquen más.

ANAIS: Que?

ESCLAVO #2: Si se los suplicamos, ellos nos mandaron, ellos nos obligaron a hacerlo nosotros no queremos.

MARINA: Explícate bien.

ESCLAVO #1: Nosotros no somos guerreros, somos pacíficos, pero ellos llegaron a nuestro planeta y destruyeron nuestras ciudades, se robaron nuestra tecnología y a nosotros nos trajeron para que construyamos naves y todo tipo de cosas para ellos, nos tiene como esclavos.

ESCLAVO #3: Y ahora nos mataran.

PARIS: Claro que no, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, les prometo que no les pasará nada.

ESCLAVO #2: Gracias, por favor tienen que derrotarlos.

ANAIS: Los derrotaremos y ustedes podrán volver a su planeta.

ESCLAVO #1: Tiene que saber algo, hay dos de ellos entre ustedes, ellos son poderosos guerreros y han estado tratando de ganarse su confianza.

ANAIS: QUE?

En ese mismo momento un haz de luz acaba con los esclavos sin ningún problema.

TORA: Malditos hablaban demasiado, por el momento podrán seguir con vida, pero no se confíen, pronto regresaré.

MARINA: Dragón de agua.

Marina intenta atacar al nuevo guerrero que ha aparecido acabando con los otros, pero antes de que el ataque de Marina logre darle este desaparece sin dejar rastro.

PARIS: Oh no, Guru Clef.

MARINA: Que pasa con él?

PARIS: Leinad quería verlo, seguro esta en problemas.

MARINA: Tenemos que ir con Guru Clef.

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono.

Leinad sigue acercándose cada vez más esquivando los ataques de Guru Clef, hasta que logra estar frente a él golpeándolo en la cara derribándolo, ya en el suelo, hace pedazos el báculo y cuando esta a punto de matarlo, la puerta se abre bruscamente.

ODAREG: No Leinad no lo hagas.

LEINAD: Odareg? Eres tu, como ves estoy a punto de matar a Guru Clef, así los dos podremos preparar el ataque.

ODAREG: No, no lo hagas detente, escúchame tengo algo que decirte.

PRESEA: Que pasa, por que corres que esta pasando.

Presea entra y ve que Guru Clef esta en el suelo, su báculo roto y Leinad frente a él.

PRESEA: Que haces?

LEINAD: Odareg encargate de ella.

PRESEA: Que?

ODAREG: No, escúchame por favor solo escúchame.

LEINAD: Perdón, tu, maldita zorra estupida.

Leinad lanza un rayo hacia Presea, pero Odareg se interpone recibiendo el rayo, quedando muy mal herido.

LEINAD: No Odareg, por que lo hiciste?

ODAREG: tienes que escucharme.

LEINAD: No, eres un traidor, y esa perra tiene la culpa, si no fuera por ella jamás nos hubieras traicionado, pero déjame decirte que si no estar de mi lado estas en mi contra.

Ascot entra, al principio no entiende nada.

ASCOT: Que esta pasando?

ODAREG: Solo te pido que me escuches.

LEINAD: No escuchare a un traidor como tu.

ASCOT: Leinad?

LEINAD: Pronto todos ustedes van a morir.

ASCOT: No entiendo nada?

LEINAD: Claro que no siempre has sido un imbécil

Anaís, Marina y Paris entran.

LEINAD: Maldición. Odareg escucha esto, la próxima vez yo misma te exterminaré sin compasión.

Leinad desaparece.

MARINA: Guru Clef.

Guru Clef se pone de pie.

GURU CLEF: estoy bien,

ANAIS: Déjame curarte. Viento curativo.

Marina corre y abraza a Guru Clef,

MARINA: Me alegra tanto que no te haya pasado nada.

Guru Clef la agarra de la cintura y tiernamente la besa.

Todos se sorprenden.

ASCOT: ("pensé que cuando los viera me iba a lastimar, pero lo que lastima son las palabras de Leinad.")

MARINA: Creo que ya estas mejor.

PRESEA: Anaís por favor cúralo.

PARIS: No, yo mismo lo mataré, el también es un traidor.

Paris saca su espada y trata de herirlo, pero Presea lo detiene.

PRESEA: No Paris, Anaís por favor te lo suplico cúralo, el me salvo al vida.

GURU CLEF: Yo te curare.

Odareg se pone de pie ya sin ninguna rasguño.

ODAREG: Por favor déjenme explicarles.

PARIS: Que, que eres un traidor.

ODAREG: No, escúchenme.

PARIS: No, Guru Clef por que lo curaste, es un vil traidor, nunca fue nuestro amigo, solo quiere matarnos.

GURU CLEF: Paris, tranquilo- voltea y ve a Odareg- vete de aquí, te curé por que salvaste la vida de Presea, y en cierto modo la mía, por eso te dejo ir, y será mejor que te vayas lejos.

ODAREG: No, por favor solo escúchenme.

PRESEA: Por favor déjenlo hablar.

ODAREG: Si después de que les explique siguen pensando lo mismo, aceptaré mi muerte.

Odareg saca su espada, Paris se pone a defensiva, pero Odareg se la da a Paris.

ODAREG: Si, ese era mi plan, matarlos, acabar con sus vidas y reinar junto con mi hermana y mi padre este planeta,

PRESEA: Por que?

ODAREG: Lo siento, todo fue un error, una confusión.

MARINA: Confusión?

ODAREG: Si, bueno te acuerdas de Acnin.

PRESEA: Si claro.

ODAREG: Bueno ella era mi madre.

TODOS: Que?

MARINA: Quien es Acnin.

Guru Clef les explica a Anaís y Marina lo que Presea anteriormente le había dicho a Odareg.

ODAREG: Así es, mi padre Sark, quien esta a cargo de todo y mi hermana se encontraban de viaje en un planeta lejano, y yo en Cizeta cuando la mataron.

GURU CLEF: Y eso que tiene que ver.

ODAREG: Sigmar tuvo la culpa, ahora lo entiendo todo, cuando mi padre y mi hermana fueron por mi a Cizeta, me dijeron que los aldeanos de Céfiro la habían matado por ordenes de la Princesa Esmeralda, al principio yo no lo creí, pero mi hermana dijo que un hombre se lo había mostrado, una ilusión supongo yo. Ese hombre era Sigmar, él ahora tiene muchos guerreros bajo su mando, todos de distintas especies, monstruos y mucho más, él nos engaño.

GURU CLEF: Un momento Sigmar?

ODAREG: SI.

GURU CLEF: No puede ser, ahora entiendo por que mi báculo, yo desterré a Sigmar por que él intento matar a Esmeralda para quedarse con el pilar, si el volvía a pisar Céfiro moriría, al romper mi báculo el puede volver a Céfiro sin problemas.

ODAREG: Que? No puede ser, sabía que había algo raro, aquí, Sigmar a estado bajo las ordenes de mi padre, o eso es lo que nos hace creer, por que mi padre lo "obedece" en todo, Sigmar lo tiene bajo su control, y mi padre esta tan cegado con la venganza que no se da cuenta.

PRESEA: Así ustedes querían vengarse?

ODAREG. Si, mi padre se enfureció mucho, y juro vengarse en ese momento yo también y me quede en Cizeta para volverme el mejor espadachín, y él se llevo a mi hermana para entrenarla y volverla la mejor guerrera y hechicera.

PARIS: Por eso es tan fuerte.

GURU CLEF: Será imposible derrotarla.

ODAREG: No hay la necesidad, si yo le explico ella entenderá lo se, ha pasado por tantas cosas, pero es buena yo lo se.

MARINA: Si se nota, casi te mata.

ODAREG: Simplemente esta llena de rencor y odio hacia los que ella cree que mataron a nuestra madre.

ANAIS: Con una ilusión falsa hizo que ellos hicieran lo que él quería y ahora atacarán Céfiro.

ODAREG: Lo siento mucho, en serio, desde que llegue con ustedes no he pensado en otra cosa que no se la forma de matarlos, incluso cuando acompañe a Presea al bosque del silencio por armas, mi plan era matarla, pero parece que no confiaron en mi y mandaron a un monstruo, y tu me salvaste la vida arriesgándote, si ya sospechaba algo, fue en ese momento que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que todo era un engaño, por eso fuimos al pueblo, pero lo atacaron, no querían que nos enteráramos, Sigmar nos dijo que el también era Cefiriano y que a el también le habían quitado mucho, nos lleno la cabeza de mentiras, dijo que todos eran crueles y despiadados, fríos, sin sentimientos, por eso no puede matarte, por eso me di cuenta de la verdad, ustedes no son como me habían dicho, al contrario.

GURU CLEF: No lo puedo creer, tenemos que apresurarnos, Ascot, Paris hay que ir a ayudar a Latis, Lucy y Ráfaga, ustedes quédense aquí, tenemos que estar preparados para cuando ellos nos ataque, si Sigmar ya puede entrar a Céfiro no tardara en venir.

ODAREG: Y yo que hago?

PARIS: No crees que ya hiciste suficiente?

GURU CLEF: Tu vas con nosotros, pero sin armas.

PRESEA: Que? Estas loco Guru Clef y si los atacan, es un espadachín como se defenderá.

PARIS: Pues no se va a quedar aquí, si ya nos mintió una vez por que no hacerlo dos veces.

ODAREG: Esta bien, no te preocupes, estaré bien, no soy tan fuerte como mi hermana pero se defenderme sin la necesidad de un arma.

Los 3 van a ayudar a los demás.

MARINA: Un momento y Caldina?

De pronto Caldina entra gritando…

CALDINA: OIGAN TODOS, LEINAD ES UNA TRAIDORA.

MARINA: Caldina donde estabas.

CALDINA: En mi habitación, ella fue y me golpeo la cabeza, yo caí inconsciente y acabo de despertar.

ANAIS: Pero estas bien?

CALDINA: Solo me duele la cabeza, pero y Leinad?

ANAIS: No te preocupes ya lo sabemos, ella huyó.

CALDINA: Tenemos que estar alerta.

MARINA: No te preocupes los demás fueron a ayudar a Latis y Ráfaga a traer a los aldeanos.

PRESEA: Y Odareg esta con ellos.

CALDINA: Que?

PRESEA: Él esta de nuestro lado.

CALDINA: Si como no, son hermanos es obvio que también es un traidor.

PRESEA: Él nos explico todo, y esta con nosotros.

ANAIS: Además le salvo la vida a Presea.

CALDINA: Con que es eso.

En ese momento se huye mucho ruido, las dos guerreras, Presea y Caldina salen a ver que pasa, al salir miran al cielo y observan una enrome nave, abajo en el suelo varios guerreros están frente a ellas, de pronto los guerreros comienzan a abrirse dando paso a Leinad que los encabeza.


End file.
